


This is Halloweenie 2020

by annetzita



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Blood, Blood and Violence, Candy, Cemetery, Chains, Enthrall, F/M, Fear of Death, Forests, Genie - Freeform, Magic, Masquerade, Mermaids, Moonlight, Pain, Scare, Sex, Trick or Treating, Unrequited Love, Vampires, Werewolf, Wicked - Freeform, Witchcraft, bones - Freeform, haunted, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetzita/pseuds/annetzita
Summary: A couple of one-shot for the challenge DBZ Halloweenie 2020. There are seven days( 25th- 31st OCt), so there are gonna be seven one-shots with differents thematics with my favorite couple! Vegebul in differents alternatives universes.Hope you like it and enjoy it, you won't regret it <3 .
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Halloweenie 2020





	1. Chapter 1

Love can be your best ally and at the same time your worst enemy.

That feeling that may be able to overcome resentment, hatred, sadness, and transport you to another world; You may not always be able to come out victorious and succeed every time ... Not with pride at least.

Not with him.

You cannot find love, love finds you. Just at the least expected moment, you are already tangled. Trying to escape from its clutches, like prey ready to be hunted by its predator; but you fail in the attempt, falling and falling in love with who you least expect it. Bewitching you with its potions and blowing your head off.

Or at least that happened to her.

The best form of salvation and purification by Kamisama, and the worst form of torture created by the demon himself.

That narrative born, apparently, with what she grew up; saying that it is thanks to this that you can be happy, overcome barriers, and live happily ever after like a fairy tale.

It was just a big lie.

If only someone had told her the cruel reality that this feeling carried; would have saved her from this suffering. But no… She realized, yes, but it was too late.

Four months. Four beautiful and, now, painful months; That alone was enough to fall madly in love with the being who had only used her to satisfy himself and use her as a toy.

Who would have imagined that she, Bulma Briefs, would end up falling in love with the future prince of the Imperial Family of Japan. He, so arrogant, ruthless, cold and the proudest of all the people she could have met; fell in love with him. Everything about him drove her crazy: His peculiar flame hair, which broke the laws of gravity; her body, formed by the very gods; his voice, so deep it made her skin crawl just listening to it; her character, so intriguing and difficult to read; his eyes, dark as dusk. Everything about him was perfect.

But she?

She was nothing more than an "insignificant" scientist and spy working temporarily for this country. One of the best scientists in the world, she had one of the brightest minds of all.

But, she didn't feel good being here.

She wanted to feel again that familiar warmth that her loved ones gave her; to be herself, where an insignificant object was respected and not treated; to once again be the beautiful scientist who owns Corporación Cápsula, loved and praised by all; enjoy the best days and comforts, without having any pressure causing stress.

She wanted to go back.

Everything was more than perfect, it was splendid, without distractions or interruptions. She had been collecting information from the enemy country, enough to complete his entrusted mission. But he had to appear and confuse everything. Her thoughts were invaded by him; her body lit up just thinking about the way he touched her; her eyes shone with desire and affection just by seeing him; and the nights, they became passionate under the moonlight as their only witness.

However, all that love she once felt for him turned to hatred, resentment, and pain.

Her heart was hurt, rejected, broken into a thousand pieces at his betrayal and deceit. What a fool she had been, would a nobleman like him fall in love with her? From a woman without a title? Unlikely, almost impossible or so she thought. She knew it would have consequences, but she didn't think it would be as painful as seeing her stupid face. Was he acting so well that she would not have imagined he was using her? Apparently yes.

Her soul was lost, her heart was breaking, her mind was confused and she was dying. She didn't want to close her eyes again because every time she did, she remembered the aforementioned words she said to her father; she felt her eyes watering and tears struggling to come out.

It wasn't going to give him that taste.

She was Bulma Briefs, one of the most beautiful and intelligent women in the entire world; the one that all countries were dying to find. And she wasn't going to cry for a callous like him, who didn't even deserve her tears. She was going to come out with her head held high, stomping like the empowered woman she always was and will be. Nothing was going to stop her, not even him.

She looked at herself in the mirror. It was the moment.

Gone are all the feelings he had for Vegeta; she wasn't going to quit, not for him. She would not be intimidated, she was going to intimidate him; It would make him feel that chill in his being so that he would feel everything she felt when he humiliated her, belittled her, put her aside. He would feel everything.

She came back to reality.

Sitting in her retoucher's chair, staring in the mirror, ready for the event. She was invited, but she knew she was not going to be welcomed by Japanese royalty. Although she shouldn't care now, she always didn't care what other people thought.

Maybe he was being very masochistic going there since she was sure he would be there too. Whatever it was, she wasn't interested anymore, not.

Allied countries would be present, they would make treaties, they would drink until they staggered, they would dance until they could not, the bachelors would woo all the available women to satisfy their desire.

And her?

Alone, with her heartbroken and begging to be saved from this hell.

During her entire career as a spy, something like this had never happened to her, she never had a slip-up related to her work (either as a scientist or a spy), she had always been cautious about it. She was always in charge of collecting the necessary information without any problem. But this time, for the first time, was different.

Without thinking twice, she grabbed the mask and put it on; tying a delicate knot on top of his long wavy blue hair. Putting an end to your depressing thoughts.

The mask was sophisticated, elegant, sensual. She had a black Venetian lace, standing out more in his milk-white skin, and illuminating the two stars of his face. Those stars were crying deep down for the love of a man.

Her makeup was refined, subtle, delicate. Highlighting her lips, full and soft, painted a scarlet red color. Contrasting with her pale skin. Those lips that were only marked, thousands of times, by him.

Her dress fitted her body perfectly, flattening it and conforming to it; the same color as the mask. It had no sleeves, only straps, made of silk, and with corset-like details on the lateral sides. It crushed his chest enough to reveal a pretty cleavage, and a clavicle exposed to all predators. It didn't matter to her if he broke the dress code, she already cared nothing.

She sighed heavily, he had a masquerade to go to.

-0o0-

The moonlight reigned in the night, stealing the prominence of the complete darkness; like the moon, cruel lover of this family. Witness his darkest deeds during frigid nights like this, to only collect enemy information and prevent his dynasty from falling.

She admired it, looking at the moon was always one of the most beautiful settings to appreciate. When she was at home; the moonlight touched her skin fearlessly, calling her to appreciate her place of origin. Sometimes she would spend hours admiring her, trying to discover what she wanted to convey to her viewers; seeing how despite the gray clouds trying to cover her, she always won and illuminated with her radiance. The moonlit nights in Tokyo were warm, soothing, quiet; but here, in the Akasaka Palace, the moonlight was cold, a calculating stone that only shone lifelessly and with nothing to discover.

She just hoped that, at night, the moon is not in its full phase. She knew that the nights of the full moon were where the vilest acts to commit occurred. She knew it, after all being a spy helped her a lot.

She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling.

She followed the moonlight, guiding her to the room where the meeting would begin, away from that garden where she was always lost in her deepest thoughts. She was afraid, maybe before she had thought that she would not flinch before Vegeta, but she did not know. Every time she was close to him, there was a swirl of feelings inside her, she was confused, she was transported to another world where it was only him and her. Forgetting all the damage he could ever cause her.

By this time, she would have to put it aside and face it.

As she walked to the room, she could observe several people: some diplomats, representing their country; a few princes; dukes, counts, viscounts, barons of different countries. Endless people present, all of them with their respective masks.

It was not the first time she had attended a masquerade, she had attended several. As the owner, representative, of Capsule Corporation, she had attended a lot of events; her favorites: masquerades. First of all, because it was easy to collect information. And secondly, it was because she didn't want to be followed, knew with her mask it would be a bit difficult to find her and talk to her. After all, she was the great Bulma Briefs, everyone was dying to see her. That overwhelmed her sometimes.

For a moment she thought that The Imperial Family wasn't the kind to do this kind of event. She means, knew they had meetings and everything; but she never imagined they could make a masquerade. She didn’t see them like that; however, a book should never be judged by its cover. The decoration and the living room were splendid; the marble walls as well as the floor; the metal chairs decorated with white cloth and gold bodices (as is the table); a giant table, where huge amounts of snacks were placed to satisfy hunger; windows allowing access to the beautiful moonlight, as dire, dark and cold, as the pain in your heart.

However, whatever the reason for this meeting, she was relieved. It would be unlikely that they would find her easily (unless they found her by her garish hair, maybe there), she felt relieved, she wouldn't have so many problems.

She decided to put that down, she was at a party where he would have to relax and forget about the chest pain he was suffering from right now. Just for today, maybe later she would allow herself to cry and vent.

-0o0-

Her heart burned, burned, cried for him. Although on the outside, it was the opposite.

She was overwhelmed. All this time she hadn't been able to relax enough and stop thinking about him.

Noblemen from different countries asked for her hand to get her to dance, but she subtly refused, diplomats talked to her about their upcoming scientific projects, barons looked at her and thought to woo her.

But she couldn't stop thinking about him.

She didn't know how she could handle four hours, four bloody overwhelming hours. She saw him, as perfect and handsome as ever. And how not to see it, if its simple presence is impossible to ignore. Although he was wearing the mask, he couldn't go unnoticed, not because of his peculiar flame-shaped hair.

They exchanged glances; seconds, endless and infinite seconds for her. For that short moment she was lost in her very deep black eyes; like two large dark pearls with a fine luster and deep look. But he quickly cut off their indirect contact.

He ignored her, all this time he ignored her. Checking her doubts that he never cared about her and only used her for his own pleasure and benefits; what he said to her father was totally true. They were both fucking insensitive.

Like Father Like Son.

However, that was not what tore her to pieces. It was seeing him accompanied by a woman, all the time, by his side. For no moment did they separate, they were together as if they were a couple. He was so protective of her that he never took a second off her side; and she as beautiful as a dignified noblewoman, someone with a title.

Now she understood everything.

It was only fun for him, to satisfy his hunger for desire and use his intelligence to benefit them.

She was just a lover.

She couldn't handle this, fuck her pride, she needed to leave this masquerade now. No one would notice, she just needed to go and vent until he couldn't. Take her things and go home, and forget all this and imagine that it never happened.

She was going out; however, Emperor Vegeta called out. He got on stage and began to speak, drawing the attention of the people present and stopping her from escaping the masquerade. “It is an honor for me to see that all my guests have been enjoying this fabulous masquerade. Although you will surely be wondering the reason for this ”. He paused. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling, she was sure that the next thing she was going to say was going to leave her speechless. "Well, the truth is that I have made this masquerade to notify you with the pleasant news that my first-born Vegeta, future emperor, will marry the Duchess of Crawnise ...". It was the only thing she could hear because she no longer heard the rest.

Vegeta was getting married ...

Now she understood everything; his sudden mood swings after he was with her; his indifference for a few days; that woman who was always present at the meetings she attended. It all made sense.

He had lied to her, cheated on her.

And for the second time, all night, their eyes met; But not like before. This time it was more painful, he had lied to her, she fell in love with him so that she could easily do whatever they asked of her and investigate information from the enemy country. He used it.

Tears in his eyes begged to come out, to vent all this suffering she was feeling, all caused by the same man. They had never played with her like that, he was engaged and didn't say anything to her. But what is he going to tell her if she was just a game?

She was nothing to him.

Without taking the pain anymore, and cutting his gaze with Vegeta. She tried to get out of the room as quickly as possible, losing sight of him. Noises, the commotion was what she saw around her, she felt overwhelmed, caged. Without realizing how she accidentally bumped into a man "Excuse me" Little did she care about her answer, she was not in the mood to apologize more. She felt a little weak, apparently love does make you weak; especially the unrequited. She could see how several people focused their attention, now, on her. Were her sadness and pain so obvious for people to see her? They started talking to her, but she didn't understand anything. All she could hear were screams, screams, and more screams around her.

She didn't understand anything, why did all the people look at her and start screaming in horror? "Somebody help her!" They screamed. She did not need help from anyone, she could handle her own pain and heart, she just needed to get out of this room. However, a pain shot through his stomach, which with the passing seconds grew stronger. Her gaze lowered and she could see drops of blood on the ground, large enough to attract attention; She touched her stomach and when she looked at her hands, they were stained red. Finally, feeling the intense pain in her body, she felt completely weak. Screams, bustles, the bustle was around her she saw absolutely nothing.

And without holding on any longer, she felt herself falling.

-0o0-

He hated himself.

He was a complete jerk.

Here he was, pretending to adore and love the woman on the side he was engaged to. With a woman who did not even attract his attention, who did not seem beautiful to him; but as a future emperor, he had to take it.

If only they knew that she was not the woman he loved.

His damn father had threatened him, telling him that if he didn't follow through with the plan, he would have to say goodbye to his next title as Emperor of the Imperial Family.

That damn plan.

The beginning of such a painful love affair. It was because of that damned plan that he was like this, so misplaced, lost, longing to be caressed by her delicate and fine hands. He had never hooked up with a woman like that, much less a woman without a title. He had affairs, yes, but he never repeated with the same woman; he, as the future emperor, should not stoop to having relations with any kind of woman, much less one without a title.

He was trained for that, to be the future emperor of the Imperial Family of Japan. For most of his life, he had been under the harsh and strict education, custom, and punishments given by his family and advisers. Telling him that he was cut out for this, that he would have to be the best emperor the Imperial Family could have had; and that, if it failed, it was because he was not worthy to carry it.

Over time, with the followed world wars and several countries wanting to destroy the imperial family, they were forced to create a plan. One where he can save his skin, and avoid being destroyed like other countries in the face of social revolutions or defeated wars.

It was there that he met her, she is the only smartest and easiest way to save himself. Make her believe that another country was wanting to destroy them and divide Japan into pieces, for the simple fact of being another of the world powers, and that they would begin, first, by dethroning the Imperial Family. When in reality, they were the damned ones who just wanted more and more power.

It was not easy to count on their service; she, one of the most brilliant minds in the world, recognized worldwide as one of the best scientists on the face of the earth, owner and representative of Corporación Capsula. They turned her into a spy, temporarily, to collect information and help them gain enemy land. And he planned to make her fall in love so that she would give him private information, since, in herself, she had a family, on the part of her American cousin.

But apparently, it failed.

It turned out that she was not like the other women he had slept with or interacted with privately, she turned out to be completely different.

She was as beautiful as a goddess; that treasure in life that the legends told; as delicate as an angel, those who saved you from hell; smart enough to be a worthy queen; she was perfect.

His senses were lost when he was with her; her main reason she was there, it was gone. Only the two of them remained, where after enduring so much, they surrendered to passion.

And so they were, every time he visited her in her laboratory or went to see what information she had collected from her mission; they ended up lying down, indulging in desire, passion, and lust. The one who, with time, became love in him.

And he realized.

He had become entangled with her, burying himself in her deepest recesses. When he was with her, he felt good, his responsibilities were the second term, at that moment there was only her. There was a whirlwind of feelings never known to her, something that should not happen.

She was a woman without a title, a simple scientist, hired to help them carry out their plan; she shouldn't care, much less confuse him. He was the future Emperor of the Imperial Family, educated and raised just for that; she wasn't going to lose him to a simple woman with no title.

It would not crush his blood, nor his lineage.

That was why he began to treat her with indifference and emphasized to his father that she was nothing to him, absolutely nothing, that she was only a screw to complete the machine and that in the end they would complete his bread and he would be victorious. Because that was true, she was nothing to him.

However, it is always easy to say.

Here, in this masquerade, next to this horrible woman who was only irritating him because of how close she was to his side. He was overwhelmed. He thought that this was for the best, that despite alienating a woman (who deep down he loved with all his soul, but he himself refused), it would be fine.

But all thought was gone when he saw her. As beautiful as ever and that, despite wearing that mask, he could easily find her, due to her peculiar bluish hair. His soul almost went out when he saw the provocative and sensual dress that she was wearing, breaking with all dress code, watching and appreciating how it crushed every curve of her beautiful and well-formed body. He was dying to grab her, take her, lock her in her room, and fuck her until he couldn't anymore.

As much as he lied to himself that he should forget her and shouldn't care, he couldn't. His jealousy increased when he saw the large number of men who ate him with their eyes, those who took him out to dance, even the other princes who made the slightest smile; he was dying to kill them and shout that this woman was his and that no one, absolutely no one could touch her. Not even the god himself.

However, his world that collapsed, and a prick in his heartfelt, when he saw his gaze at the proclamation of his father. That disappointment in her eyes, the disappointment in her gaze, and her two crystallized stars (which he could look at perfectly well) hit him. And it was more, when without holding it anymore, he ran off, breaking with his indirect contact.

He had hurt her, a lot; she completely hated herself for it.

Right now, he could swear that he completely hated his father, with all his soul. She wanted him dead, how dare she proclaims her commitment, to this spoiled child, without even consulting him? Yet deep down he knew it was better that way. I would no longer have to explain to him because otherwise, I would not know what to say to him.

Hustle, screams, and uproar began to flood the room, what the hell was going on? I did not know, I did not know it. He decided to get closer to see what was causing such a ruckus, and when he saw it, he felt his world collapse. A great trickle of blood ran from Bulma, staining the ground red, and staining, too, her delicate dress.

He could see how he touched his stomach, the place where the blood came from. When he saw how she staggered and was about to fall, he ran desperately and caught her, preventing her delicate body from hitting the hard ground.

Screams and more Screams were all around him, but he didn't care. I just wanted to check that this was nothing more than a horrible illusion. His beloved was wounded, dying in his arms. Her gaze was disoriented, she couldn't locate anything. She had to resist “Bulma, my love, hold on. Please, just resist ”I felt like his voice broke every time he articulated a word, someone had hurt his beloved, and she was dying in his arms.

"Vegeta ... You are with me." She responded weakly, groaned in pain. That phrase was enough to abandon him little by little, she thought he was leaving her. He wasn't going to leave her, not anymore. Not when he had already realized how important she was to him “Woman, don't make an effort. Resist, I will always be with you, no matter what happens, we will always be together. " He stroked her hair subtly. It was already decided, Bulma was his world, he was not going to leave her. Fuck his title as emperor, he just wanted her to live and recover so he can tell her everything he feels. He would be happy with her, and he would no longer follow that selfish plan of his family. He was determined.

"Bulma, don't close your eyes. Look at me. ”He moved her head delicately to watch her, she couldn't put it down, not now. He saw how she focused her gaze on his eyes; her two beautiful stars were lost, disoriented, lifeless. She couldn't leave him “Bulma, darling, look at me. Don't close your eyes. ”Desperation flooded him; her eyes were closing. "Bulma!"

She weakly focused her eyes on him "Vegeta ... I did love you." She spoke, and with that, her eyes closed and flooded into the deepest darkness.

No, his beloved could not leave him. Not now that he had realized his feelings for her, not when he totally regretted treating her indifferently. Not when he couldn't even tell her that he loved her, because he loved her with all his soul.

Bulma ...

Tears began to fall incessantly, someone had hurt his beloved, and he was completely sure that he would find it. Nobody, absolutely nobody hurts his beloved Bulma, nobody.

He screamed, screamed until he couldn't. He screamed with rage, hatred, resentment towards his father, his mother, his family; but above all by himself.

His screams and wails were painful, having the full masquerade and full moonlight as her only witnesses.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	2. Day 2: Bloody forest (Part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! Hope you really enjoyed day 1 and liked the plot. I decided to end the day with a little suspense about what happened to Bulma.   
> Have to say that all days will end with suspense, hehe >:D.   
> Guys, this is day 2 and it´s called "Bloody forest" I inspired by "Red riding hood" (one of my favorites childhood stories), but this time red riding hood won´t have a good ending (or maybe yes).   
> This time, I decided to put NSFW 7u7, oh yeah baby, sex.   
> Also, I decided to divide this day into two parts because is extensive and sometimes I feel people are not going to read because it's a lot, so I decided to divide it.

**“The wolf is coming for you; run while you can, little red riding hood. Or else the wolf will eat you "**

“An apple pie, four hoi poi capsules, bottles of water, aha. Enough to visit my father ”Bulma Briefs told herself. Like every Friday, she went to visit her father to stay with him Saturday and Sunday. Spending the weekend together was something that she always tried to spend with her father so that he would not feel alone.

Unfortunately, when she was 16 her parents moved to a more peaceful house. Her mother had contracted a deadly disease, that as much as she and her father were the best scientists on the planet, they could not cure it. That was why her mother decided to move and spend her last years in the company of nature, to strengthen her relationship with animals; deciding to move to a forest. Her father supported her, and with the heartache, they left a very young Bulma taking over Capsule Corporation. At first, she was quite shocked, but with the advisors, she was able to learn and manage the company perfectly.

She understood them, and with it, she visited her parents practically every day possible. She always went when the sun was already setting, preventing its beautiful glow from being seen, and when the moon and its sisters stars illuminated the dark dusk. Her parents warned her that it was dangerous, that it was not good for a young woman like her to be walking for long hours at night in the forest just to visit them.

It was dangerous, yes, she admitted it. At first, she was afraid to visit her parents alone in the forest, so much so that she had to call Goku and Krillin to accompany her. But sadly, they couldn't accompany her all the time, so she had to learn to walk on her own. She was afraid, yes, especially because of the howls she heard every time she walked down the long road to her parents' house, it made her hair stand on end. Giving that terrifying touch to the forest and making it the perfect setting for horror movies.

And it is because of that forest where she met him.

Her beautiful wild man, the one who transforms into a mystical creature under the light of the full moon; charming him under his masculine howls; making her lose between his eyes deeper than dusk, those black eyes that always intrigued her with curiosity when looking at them.

That man was driving her crazy.

It was nothing more than one night going to visit her parents where she met him. It was a bit late for her, but she went to visit them as usual. With her red bodice, the one that sheltered her and warmed her more than a fleece coat, she did not use it because she looked prettier (although in reality she also did it because for that) but because of the warmth, it gave her and because it combined with her turquoise hair. With the food that she always carried in her basket, she went to the forest to visit her parents.

She still remembered how the environment felt clearly, the dusk saw clearly in the mysterious forest, the air hitting her skin roughly, the sounds that came from the trees caused her chills, the howls she heard caused her more fear than normal.

And it is that while she had followed the fastest path to get to her parents' house, she could feel how someone was following her, with each step she took she felt that someone was getting closer and closer to her. The howls she was hearing were more clearly heard, instilling fear again and causing her stomach to swirl. During all that time that she had been going, she had not felt such fear.

However, her blood had run cold when she felt a twig break, echoing throughout the forest. She remembered perfectly that she was not, she was in charge of verifying it. The sound had come from behind her, she felt it perfectly.

Someone was following her.

Without thinking twice, she ran with everything she could, trying to get as close as possible to her parents' house and not leave until dawn on Monday. However, as she ran at full speed, her bodice became entangled with the spikes of a tree scraping a part of her skin, causing blood to spurt from her skin. Trying to get her bodice off the spike, she fell silent, hitting a stone and hurting her rear.

The food that was in her basket fell out. She moaned in pain, trembled with fear, the air was exhausted as the seconds passed, she was very afraid. She remembered perfectly that at the moment of verifying her wound she heard a sound coming from the bushes between the trees, wild, strong.

Just when she was going to scream he appeared.

She was surprised at the sight, he was a very handsome young man with a wild aura. Scratches could be seen both on his clothing and his skin; a flame-shaped hair that gave him more curiosity and intrigue; eyes black as dusk in the forest; a muscular body carved by the gods themselves.

Even though she had found him extremely attractive, she was afraid. And it is that the simple fact of thinking that he was the one who was following her caused her to tremble with fear in her being. However, all fear was gone when he helped her with her wound, he told her that it was dangerous for someone like her to wander alone in the dark forest since other people could take advantage of her and do things that she would not like. He had helped her, cured her with plants that she deduced she knew and accompanied her to her parents' home.

The first of many.

During all that time she visited her parents (and after her beloved mother passed away), she was always there for her, taking care of her, protecting her like a father to his puppies, watching over their well-being, and being at her side like a guard dog. She knew that he was not a normal person, she knew his secret.

Vegeta.

Without realizing it, the two formed an exciting and wild relationship. He was a man of nature, mystical, wild. She certainly found the man she always wanted in him. Sometimes she would go to the forest just to meet him, they would stay in his cave for a few days and she would return home until she returned to visit her parents.

Sigh. It was getting late to visit her parents, the moon was already rising, and she hadn't even started her journey through the forest. He would have to hurry. She grabbed her basket and making sure her bodice was warm enough, headed out into the forest.

* * *

It was the darkest and darkest night she had ever lived. 20 minutes ago she had left his house and still did not reach the place where she always met Vegeta. Maybe it was the fear that made her walk slower than normal or the curiosity that made her look and realize that no one is following her. Vegeta had mentioned to her that at dusk there were creatures that were looking for their prey and took advantage of the fact that they were alone to take them as a snack. The mere thought that she might be eaten like a piece of meat by another creature made her nervous.

She could only hear her breathing and the sound of her walking. The full moon was not in full yet, so she could feel relieved for a moment. As long as it is not in its entirety everything would be fine, for now.

She kept walking a little faster, checking that her apple pie was still warm by the time she visited her father. However, her gaze drifted to the dark forest when she heard the first howl of the night, after that two more followed. These howls were not normal, not as she knew them. These howls screamed for blood, they were hungry, and she was sure that if she didn't hurry she might be the next victim than those savage creatures.

She decided to hurry but heard a sound of someone moving through the bushes, loudly. She waited a few seconds, and again the same sound came out, wilder. "Who's there?" He asked with some fear, he regretted not having brought her flashlight like the other times she always came. This time, Vegeta wasn't there to help or protect her, she was alone. Alone in a forest with mystical creatures that at night of the full moon begin with their show and wait for their next victim to eat her in their arms.

The same sound was heard, but this time from behind her, louder, wilder. She wanted to run, but the fear she felt in her veins did not allow her. She was standing like a statue with her basket and her red bodice.

The sound came again, louder, sharper, closer. She knew her hunter was there, ready to catch her and eat her fill. Without waiting any longer she ran, but she slipped on a stone that was in her way, hurting her knees and causing her basket with her food to fall inside. The sound continued to be heard, fear seized more in her being, she closed her eyes tightly and waited for the beast that was following her to eat her at once, ending with her life. She couldn't believe that at only 18 years old she was going to die in the darkness of a forest, being eaten by a wild creature that would bury its teeth in her skin and tear them apart like nothing else.

The beast was getting closer and closer, slowly, as if it was enjoying the spectacle in front of it.

She heard perfectly how he left the bushes and walked towards her, the footsteps were perfectly heard and echoed throughout the forest, the agitated breathing of whoever was behind her could be heard vehemently. She was afraid, she didn't want to die, not now. She closed her eyes stronger, asked her ears to cover themselves so as not to listen, her breathing stopped for a few seconds, her muscles tensed like her body, she swore that she could hear her heartbeat loudly that if it wasn't because she was still alive she could swear she would be dead. She trembled, she didn't want to open her eyes because she didn't want to know what would happen next.

However, all fear and excitement of terror left when he heard Vegeta's voice.

"It's okay woman, it's me" Bulma opened her eyes the moment he spoke the word, still trembling she decided to look up to check that it was not her hallucinations and that Vegeta was speaking it. She sighed heavily when she realized it was him; However, the calm that she felt for a few seconds turned into anger when she realized all that he had caused her. "Fool! You scared me what's wrong with you! I thought I was going to die ”She complained tearfully, if it wasn't for Vegeta who gave her the scare of his life, she would already be crying horribly. He really thought she was going to die in the teeth of a beast. "Don't do that again, I was really scared" She said a little tearfully.

Vegeta for his part was not satisfied with the result he had generated, he did not want her to be crying because she was scared, he simply wanted to teach her a lesson: Do not walk alone at this time of night. And it is that he had already told her countless times that she should not walk alone at night, especially in those where the full moon rises, she knew that her race was looking for the desolate prey to catch and eat it; he had already mentioned her, but so far she didn't understand.

Bulma was very stubborn.

He had worried when she did not show up at the time she was supposed to be present, he had waited a long time when he realized that something was wrong. However, he became more concerned when she realized that this week was a full moon week. Which meant that all the Saiyans went out at night in search of prey.

He had worried, and even if he didn't admit it, a lot.

The least he wanted was for Bulma to be taken over by other Saiyans in search of easy prey. He would not allow it, Bulma was his, his partner and he would protect her even if he had to die trying. And it is that with time (since he met her) he had become fond of her quickly and had been foolishly enchanted with her beauty. She was beautiful and delicate like an angel in life, totally different from the females of her race; her turquoise hair stood out in the darkness of the night; her skin, pale as snow, shone like the evening moon; her eyes, two beautiful blue gems, mesmerized him madly; and that ridiculous bodice of hers (which deep down she liked), with a vibrant red color (her favorite color), would steal the glances of any animal that lived in the forest, causing him in the depths of his being endless jealousy. And is that Bulma could be his, but he couldn't tell her what to wear or not; he was happy that everyone else saw the beautiful female he had for a mate.

He approached her and with his muscular arms lifted her carefully. A groan of pain came from her, and he could visualize the wound that was on her knees. Damn, he would have to cure her as quickly as possible, because of the great sense of smell that his compatriots had they could smell perfectly, even the slightest drop of blood. He needed to find those healing plants. "Satisfied that I was scared, huh, Vegeta?" Bulma was right, maybe he shouldn't have scared her like that, but that's her punishment for being so careless. Every time he kept telling her that she shouldn't walk alone, maybe with this, she will learn. “Bulma, understand that if it hadn't been me who had scared you, you would already be in the other dimension. You have to be more careful, woman. You know perfectly well that I would not forgive myself if something happens to you, much less because of your stupidity ”. It was true, just imagining that if it weren't for him something could have happened to his Bulma, it would eat away at him inside.

He could smell that she was still a little nervous, so he opted to give her a tender kiss on the neck. Soft, delicate, and slow; her favorites, he loved to lick her neck and enjoy its lavender flavor, he knew that kind of kisses drove her crazy, this time he would do it to calm her down and indirectly ask for forgiveness for the injury that she accidentally caused on her fine legs. The last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt. He began by giving a tender kiss to her neck, virgin and healthy, but the more he buried his face in her neck, his nostrils could smell the exquisite scent of lavender that came from her. Without taking it anymore, he began to lick her neck delicately, savoring her taste and marking that area, too, as his own. He could hear a moan coming out of his mouth, as much as he didn't want to stop or he wouldn't control himself. "We'd better go to the cave, we don't want that wound to get infected." Right after this, the night began to sing, feeding the plants with the insipid taste of water; but for them, quite apart from getting them wet, it prevented them from walking without slipping.

Vegeta picked up Bulma's basket, with the food that was outside, preventing it from getting wet from the rain, and with Bulma, in his arms, they headed to the cave.

* * *

She watched him carefully wipe the blood away, his large hands gently touching her injured leg. At first she had regretted coming without knee pads, but now not so much, receiving Vegeta's care was something she always loved. It was not the first time that he cured her, the first time was when she met him. He was always very overprotective of her, something she loved about him.

The cave where they were was only illuminated by moonlight, appreciating the raindrops that fell at dusk. Without a doubt a beautiful panorama. It was not the first time she had been in this cave, she had already been with him the other times and with the night as a witness, far apart from his house and her parents' cabin, the cave was another of her homes. But, it was one of the homes where she indulged in passion and desire with her wild man.

"Vegeta, why is this week of the full moon so dangerous?" She asked him, she saw how he finished healing the wound, placing the healing sheet on her leg. He gave her a soft kiss on top of it, looked at her, sighed and replied "Because it is in this week where innocent blood begins to flow through the rivers." Now she understood from the other people who told the stories from the forest, that everyone who went to the forest at night did not return alive.

Vegeta stared into her eyes, he approached her slowly and with his right hand he touched her delicate face. “That's why I was worried about you, Bulma. If something happen to you, I would not forgive myself ”.

They stared at each other, for several seconds. Bulma loved that part of him, affectionate, affectionate, of course, she also liked his cold and calculating part. It began to get lost in its black crystals, so dark that it was difficult to see what was hiding inside. Difficult, but not impossible. And it is that, quite apart from his well-formed body, his flame hair and his peculiar frown, she loved to get lost in the depth of his eyes.

They returned their gazes to each other and without taking any more, they kissed. Calming the passion that both Bulma's blue eyes and Vegeta's wild black eyes were screaming. It had been a week since they last saw each other, a torturous week that wasn't even enough to quell their hunger for desire, lust, love, and passion that they felt for each other.

They kissed, first slowly, gently. Enjoying the moment and savoring each other's flavor, they had the whole night on their side, there was no reason to rush. Their lips brushed, licking each other's tongue. Vegeta began subtly, he knew that the wound he made was not going to hurt from kissing her on the lips; however, she was so delicate and beautiful as an angel that she deserved to be treated as one, with delicacy, softness, and subtlety. He wanted to start slow, enjoy the moment as they always did each time in the moonlight. However, a week had passed without touching her, without kissing her and appreciating her. Every time he left his side he waited, like an animal in its cage, for her beloved to return, he needed more. Without taking any more he introduced his tongue into her, touching all the possible cavities,

They both began to kiss with more passion and frenzy, what was a tender and virgin kiss now turned into one passionate, eager and dominant. Vegeta began to lower his tongue down her whitish neck, delicious like the apple pie that she always brought, began to lick it, leaving marks all over the area marking her as his, as he always did.

Because Bulma was his.

Bulma's moans did not wait, Vegeta always made her lose her sanity when he drugged her with his kisses and with that tongue of his.

The bodice he possessed was beginning to annoy them, Vegeta decided to remove it from her, he wanted to lick that neck more thoroughly, his favorite area. He put her bodice aside and continued with his show, he continued licking her neck, with his tongue wildly. With his hands he began to touch her body, from her feet to her breasts, when he passed her knees he touched her as gently as he could, he did not want to hurt her. He kept climbing as he played with his tongue on her neck. He reached her breasts where he began to gently knead her, her beautiful white breasts that fit perfectly in his thick hands, made just for him. He returned to her lips, kissing her with desire and need,

He wanted more.

Bulma's silky hands touched his thin face, so masculine, so handsome it drove her crazy. Her hands slid into his flame hair that on the outside looked unruly but when they touched it she could swear it was softer than her own turquoise hair.

She felt how Vegeta stopped the kiss and looked deeply at her “You are beautiful. And you are only mine "he mentioned, she adored when he said that kind of thing when they were alone, the dominant Vegeta, the one who plunged her into his arms. He began to unbutton the buttons of her white blouse, slowly that he thought he was playing, and yes, he was playing when she saw a playful smile come out of his lips "We have all night, woman, we must not rush" he said finishing unbuttoning the last button of her blouse, exposing her appetizing pink breasts, fully erect.

Once her blouse was left aside, she began to lick her breasts like a baby to her mother. The mere thought of Bulma giving him children turned him on. With his tongue he began to outline the pink halo of her left breast, sucking and biting her nipple, delighting in them. With his hands, he began to knead her free breast, touching her nipples and giving her little bits, just enough not to cause her pain at all. Once he finished licking the left breast, he started with the right one, doing the same game with his tongue and hands.

Feeling like the clothes would not let them continue with what they were doing, he decided to take them off. Moving his hands away from the beautiful breasts of his female, he removed his pole, exposing his well-formed chest to her. He reveled in the look Bulma gave him at how exposed her chest was, smiled seductively at what she was about to expose. But just as he was about to drop his pants, he felt Bulma's hands touch his bulge at his crotch, she was looking at him seductively "Leave that part to me." Without waiting for an answer, she began to lower his pants until his erect member was exposed, she smiled when she realized the lack of boxer shorts. "Apparently, you don't like the underwear I'm bringing you, right?" She leaned close to his ears and whispered "My wild wolf."

A moan left Vegeta's mouth at Bulma's hand caressing his masculinity, she always drove him crazy. He returned to the bottom and began to lick his member, up and down, slowly, while with his hands he touched his testicles. It went on like this for several minutes and from one moment to another he put the whole member in his mouth.

Vegeta let out a wild growl, he felt immense pleasure, the simple fact of feeling his masculinity inside Bulma's mouth made him lose his mind. He felt like she was putting it in and taking it out, licking it from the tip to the origin of his member, he felt that it was going to come. He didn't want to end so fast.

He did everything possible to get her away from his member, although it was a bit impossible because it licked him shamelessly. Gently pulling him apart, he dropped to the ground and began to lower his shorts, preventing it from colliding with the wound on his knee. He slid it down until she was in her underwear, not holding it anymore, he pulled out his trusses as fast as he could and, like the pants, set them aside. He was going to make her scream with pleasure, she would scream his name.

As it should be.

He spread her legs, placing them both on his shoulders, and appreciated the rosy entrance that awaited him exposed. It was lubricated, he could smell it, his Saiyan smell left her in complete evidence. Without a doubt, it brought out a seductive smile. He slowly approached her femininity and released thick sighs, he could hear her moans (songs for his ears), without waiting any longer he began to lick it and bury his tongue in its cavity, delighting in its exquisite taste, with his hands he began to touch its long and delicate legs.

She was exquisite.

Bulma couldn't stand the pleasure, feeling Vegeta's tongue lick possessively at her femininity drove her crazy, made her lose her mind.

Moaning he did not wait for her, she left her mouth shamelessly, shouting her name and resounding as an echo throughout the cave. You could only hear their breathing, their moans, Vegeta's tongue running through her intimacy. Without holding back Bulma pressed more on Vegeta's head with her hands, she wanted more, she wanted all of him "Go ... Vegetaaaa" after a few minutes Bula came. She could witness how Vegeta licked his lips, taking her vaginal flows.

"You are my female, you are my partner" he mentioned touching her lips with his thick fingers, he couldn't take it anymore, he needed to have her inside him, he needed to feel her. Touching her tiny waist, he began to get inside her, feeling her cavity crushing his member. They both let out a moan of satisfaction, they were already one being.

Without waiting any longer he began to move, not so hard not to hurt his knees, he moved with passion. Every time he was inside her he lost all sense of reason, she was his, without her he could not survive. He tapped gently, patiently entering and leaving her, they had all night on their side, they had to take advantage of it. He approached her face and without warning, he kissed her, he wanted to lose himself in her, in her lips, her body, her depth, everything in her.

The movements that were, at first, soft began to become stronger, you could perfectly hear the sound that the blows of their members made. He began to move louder, vehemently, moaning into her mouth and biting her lips, drinking all of her.

Bulma felt like she was in paradise, she moaned nonstop at Vegeta's rough movements, no matter how hard he was, she couldn't help but pull out the animal inside him. She felt how Vegeta cleared his lips from her, he went to her neck, while he licked her neck, with his right hand he kneaded her breast and with the other, they touched her waist to feel her deeply.

"Ah ... ah, faster, stronger, Vegeta" obeying her, he began to move stronger, faster. Moans began to come from both, beads of sweat came out of their bodies turned into one being. Vegeta couldn't take it anymore, he felt like he was going to come; for her part, Bulma too.

They kept moving in a frenzy until, without stopping, they felt like they were both coming at the same time. Vegeta buried himself in Bulma, leaving all his seed in her because she was the one, she was his beloved.


	3. Day 2: Bloody forest (Part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation...

She ran her fingers slowly over his chest, outlining every part of his well-formed muscles, above him, in a cave under the light of the full moon and the stars where it was seen in the dusk. "Vegeta, I love you," said Bulma. she would never tire of telling him how much she loved him. And it is that even though he was of a totally different race from her and a mystical creature, she loved him. Who would have thought that she would end up falling in love with someone like Vegeta, visiting him every weekend in the "haunted" forest and enjoying a secret love.

"Hmp, as it should be, woman" Vegeta replied sliding his fingers through his long turquoise hair, a totally exotic and beautiful color. He loved these moments, even if he never admitted it out loud, what was going on with her, totally naked on him, tired and sweaty after his act of love and passion.

He would definitely never tire of being with her, he cared very little what his father said that as he was the prince of the pack of Saiyans he should get a female of his race. Fuck him, he wanted Bulma and if he had to leave this forest and go to the capital with her to be happy, he would. He would leave his title of prince and future king of the pack and go with her because she was worth it. "By the way, why were you late this time?" He asked, Bulma was not used to being late when visiting her father, it was something weird,

“Well, the job and the company. You know,” said Bulma, the company has been exhausting her lately, so much so that she was hardly sleeping anymore. But of course, she did her best to visit her father every weekend.

Her father…

She began to feel a strong hunch when she thought of her father, something was wrong. She didn't know why, but she felt like her father was in trouble at this time of night, she rarely felt these kinds of hunches. The first time was when Goku got hurt (when he was a 12-year-old boy and had the fight of his life), the second when the company almost went bankrupt, and the third was the death of her mother; her hunches never failed and something was wrong with her father.

_"Because it is in this week where innocent blood begins to flow through the rivers."_ A chill seized inside her at Vegeta's phrase, her dad was alone, in a cabin, late at night, in the middle of a dangerous forest with wild creatures looking for some prey to satisfy his hunger.

Her father was alone.

Fear began to take hold of her, she had had enough with the death of her mother, she was sure that this time she could not deal with the death of her beloved father. She was only 18 years old, she couldn't lose him, not her two parents.

"What's wrong, Bulma?" Vegeta asked, he felt Bulma stop moving her fingers across his chest. Normally when they finished showing how much they loved each other, Bulma ended up calm and rested on him, but this time, now, she felt strange, with a little fear, nervous, he could smell her fear. Something was not right "Woman?" He felt her gaze move to him, he saw his eyes, she looked anguished, worried.

"Vegeta, I need to see my father" She replied. Vegeta didn't understand why she was asking about her father, they could visit him later in the morning, not now. It was dangerous for them to go out at this time of night, Saiyans would be looking for prey to satisfy themselves and even though he was the prince of the pack he knew that he could not with animals outside of his reasoning before the full moon, Why did she want to see him now? He did not understand “Woman, you will see him at dawn. Now rest "He said leaning his head against the wall and stroking her back.

"Not." She responded by sitting on him, Bulma. “I have a bad feeling, Vegeta. I feel that something bad has happened to him and as you say we are in a full moon week, those of your race may be able to hurt him. " She explained, she knew what full moon weeks were like. The stories told by the people who lived at the entrance of the forest explained that on those nights they could hear wild howls of wolves and cries with supplications from people, those who unfortunately never left the forest.

She saw how Vegeta looked at her serenely, she knew he did not agree, but she did not care, she herself could go to check on her father. “If you are not going to accompany me, I will go alone. You know how I am, Vegeta. I feel that something has happened to my father and I am going to verify it ”, answered with autonomy Bulma, if she had gone before, several times to the forest late at night, alone, she could do it without Vegeta.

She heard a sigh coming out of him "You really are stubborn, woman." He added, looking for his clothes, he began to put them on "We better go fast, it is not good to walk when the moon is already at its maximum brightness."

* * *

With each step, she took her fear increased. The night did not help, the atmosphere overwhelmed her and the moon anguished her. It was not long before she reached her father's cabin, but every time she was close she was afraid to check on her father.

_"Auuuuuuuuu"_

She heard the howl perfectly, echoing in the darkness of the forest and echoing in her ears. That was not a normal howl, it was wild, bloody, hungry. That wasn't the only one, more howls came, cornering them both with their sounds. The fear did not let her breathe easily and if she analyzed well were those howls came from, they came directly from the direction of where her father was.

_"Auuuuuuuuuuu"_

Another one, dark, mysterious. She grabbed Vegeta's arm tightly, she was scared and very much. Something told her to be careful, to return to the cave with Vegeta, and visit her father at dawn; she just couldn't.

"We better move fast, Bulma" Vegeta broke the silence, he knew perfectly well what those howls meant: they were communicating. The howls were coming from Bulma's father's hut, he knew them perfectly well. They had two options: They would return to the cave or they would go to Bulma’s father cabin and verify that he was well, worst of all, from the sounds that the other Saiyans made, he knew that the second option was not the most indicated.

He looked at Bulma, he knew that her worry and anguish would not go away until she verified her father's condition; However, he could smell their fear and the howls that echoed through the forest did nothing but increase it. "Don't separate from me, we need to get to your father's cabin as quickly as possible." Bulma nodded, tightening her grip on Vegeta.

They walked as fast as they could, carefully, the rain had already stopped but had left mud stains on the forest pastures, making it a bit difficult to walk without tripping. As they reached the cabin, the more howls were heard, not only that but also that the movement of the trees and bushes could be heard, something that undoubtedly infused Bulma's fear more.

When they visualized the cabin they walked as fast as they could to enter. The cabin was off, with no light inside it, maybe it was early morning. Bulma without waiting any longer went directly to the door of the cabin, knocking several times and calling her father's name. As the minutes passed the fear grew and the anguish also, for a moment she thought that her father was asleep, but she doubted it, if that was the case, she would have opened before the blows and loud calls she made.

Vegeta for his part began to check the house, trying not to be what he was imagining because if it were, he would not know how Bulma would react. He felt how strong she began to force the door, he could smell her fear beginning to grow rapidly, he needed to calm her, although he didn't know if knocking down the door would be the best option to see what was inside.

"Vegeta help me!" Bulma exclaimed, he could see how her despair got out of control in her, at first he hesitated to help her, he also had a bad feeling about what they might encounter. However, he agreed; He made her move away from the door, and taking space he pushed the door with his leg.

The scenario that was presented was terrifying.

There was blood everywhere, things were messy, pieces of pieces were broken (scattered on the floor) and it is that even though there was no light, the bloody scene in the room of the cabin could be clearly seen.

Bulma didn't know how to react, everything was full of blood, all she saw was darkness and a very strong smell of blood. It looked like a complete horror movie, all the inventions of her parents were broken and with drops of blood, his plans were made in pieces and scattered on the floor staining with blood, the armchairs were bruised, the paintings were thrown, everything was messy and blood stained. She did not get to think clearly until she saw his father's glasses lying on the ground and also stained with blood.

Without further thought, she picked it up, staining her hands red. She didn't want to believe what her mind was telling her, it had to be a mistake. "Vegeta smell it, please," she asked, but when she turned to see his head was in another direction, he did not answer "Vegeta?" she asked, watching him harden for a moment.

Just when she was about to ask him again, he rushed "Bulma, let's go" what? That they leave the cabin? And her father? They couldn't just leave him here, she needed to see that he was okay and it wasn't what she was thinking “Vegeta, we can't leave. I need to see how my father is. "She watched as Vegeta's breathing began to increase, the despair inside her increased and the fear did not go away" Bulma we need to go now.

“But we need to see how my father is”

“We need to go now! There's no time, Bulma. ”And the moment he screamed, sounds began to be heard outside the house. Howls and more howls.

Bulma's father had died, he had been eaten alive by the beasts of his pack, he could accurately smell his father's bloody meat, he could deduce that he was eaten an hour ago. Now he clearly understood the howls he heard in the forest. He didn't even want to imagine who it had been because he was sure the simple thought would make him go and blow his head off, but he knew exactly that if they had gone, first, for Bulma's father, they would go for her.

He would not allow it.

Without waiting for an answer he grabbed Bulma by the arm and pulled her out of the cabin, she needed to get to the city to put her to safety, being in the forest would only cause her death. He needed to save her. "Vegeta!"

“Bulma listen to me, we need to go now. You need to go to the city as quickly as possible, we can't stay here any longer. ” Without waiting for an answer, he pulled her out and got her out of the cabin faster, returning in the darkness of the forest and trying to reach the exit of it.

Bulma tried to hold the pain in her knees as she ran, she didn't understand why Vegeta wanted her to reach the city; however, she knew she was in danger. Tears could not help but form when thinking what could have happened to her father, she knew what happened to him, but she refused to believe it, she was still in shock.

The floor was slippery, it was full of water, she felt like her feet were slipping with each step she took and fear didn't help, the howls they heard made her tremble more, she felt like she was in a horror movie.

And in the face of such despair, she fell.

“Bulma!” Vegeta approached, the howls were louder, he felt like they were being cornered. He crouched down as fast as he could and checked her knee, it was bleeding a lot. She needed to calm the blood otherwise the other wolves could smell her and follow her more easily. "Bulma, I need you to resist, it won't belong to get to the exit of the forest" He tried to calm her down, he could see how tears were forming at the fear, he hated seeing her anguished. He knew that in this state Bulma could not run long so he decided to charge her, he was the fastest of the Saiyan pack, he knew he could. However, just as he was about to load it, someone appeared.

Nappa.

"You better accept the consequences, Prince Vegeta" Nappa interrupted, Vegeta cursed himself. Now it was clear to him who had ordered the assassination of Bulma's father. "His father has been very upset with the attitude you have been having these years, he has decided to teach you a lesson"

He could feel how Bulma moaned in pain, he decided to protect her with his arms at the look Nappa gave him. He knew what he had in mind, he was not going to allow it. “Now prince, let me enjoy my second snack tonight. Unlike the old man, this woman does look appetizing "Vegeta growled at Nappa's mention, he was not going to allow it, Bulma was not going to die" On my corpse, insect " He replied standing up and facing Nappa, protecting Bulma from the. Just when he stopped he could feel the presence of another soldier of the pack: Raditz.

“What's wrong Nappa, you can't handle me and you had to call Raditz? Ha, I'm stronger than you two if you forget it ”Vegeta added, it was true, he knew he was the strongest, but he didn't know if he could handle them at the same time, something told him that this time Raditz wasn't going to fight him. He began to study the place, although he knew it perfectly, he needed to be strategic if he wanted to save Bulma. "Alright Vegeta, then let's do this like we have to." And without waiting any longer, both Nappa and Raditz transformed into a wolf, ready to fight their prince.

For his part, Vegeta before transforming lifted Bulma and spoke to her “Runaway, run as far as you can. They don't have to catch you. ”He caressed her cheek gently, maybe it could be the last time he could see her, he needed to touch her, even for the last time. And at that, he turned to Nappa and Raditz and turned into a wolf.

It was now a four-legged animal, with black fur and flame-shaped on its head, large and long, bright before the full moon. "Bulma, run!" And without waiting any longer, he rushed into the fight.

Bulma did not know how to react, she knew that Vegeta could transform into a wolf but she had never seen him transform into one, much less had she had two other equals in front of her and the worst of all is that they were there for her, to kill her. However, before Vegeta's scream, she decided to run for her life, was it that or to be eaten like a piece of meat. And not caring about the bloody wounds on her knees, she started running without realizing someone was following her.

Howls were heard everywhere around the forest, the night was totally dark, more than normal, the full moon was at its brightest, but this time it was yellow, not white.

No matter how hard she tried to run, she couldn't, she limped. Kami, her knees ached a thousand times. As she escaped she felt someone following her, she could tell by the sounds that were made behind her, getting louder and closer. She begged her body to ignore the pain in her knees and start running for her life because it was her life that was in danger. As if heeding her, her body began to ignore the pain in her knees and she began to run as fast as she could, away from the being that was following her.

All she remembered so far was blood, blood, blood, and more blood. Just remembering and imagining what could have happened to her father in her absence made her want to cry, her father was dead. Flooded with her thoughts, faced with fear and despair, she did not realize that her bodice got stuck with a branch of the tree, getting stuck, and not being able to move enough.

Bulma cursed her bodice, fear was gnawing at her, she could perfectly feel how the one who followed her was coming and was getting closer and closer, the sounds she made left him to the test. Grabbing her bodice with his hands, she began to pull it as hard as she could, ignoring the sound coming from the bushes. However, so strong was her pull that when she managed to pull her bodice off the branch she accidentally rocked back,

The last thing she saw was the darkness around her.


	4. Day 3 : A vampire's bloody tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! Hope u liked it the last 2 days, this time this is Day 3.  
> Have you seen "Castlevania"? If you haven´t seen it yet, you have to. It's an anime-serie on Netflix, the plot is about Drácula's vengeance on earthlings. It has a lot of violence and blood, but the plot it's gorgeous. Besides, if you want to know what's the plot about, on this day I'm gonna show you. Oh yeah, yes, I was inspired by the first chapter of Castlevania, melancholic, sadness but beautiful.  
> A world where witchcraft it's not allowed, where all the people who practice science are "witches and demons" for those who not. Bulma just wants to know the science, wants to cure diseases. However, to get knowledge, she has to meet Conde Drácula for teaching her sciences.  
> A vampire who fell in love with a human, and that sadly it'll end in a tragedy.
> 
> Well, guys Bulma as Lisa, Vegeta as Conde Dracula, and Trunks as Alucard (in Castlevania he is the principal character and Vegeta the antagonist).  
> I decided to put a photo of this chapter.  
> Let me know what do you think of this day, all reviews are welcomed.
> 
> Love, annetzita.

The cold hit her skin as hard as it could, her turquoise hair danced to the sound of the air, her clothes played with the evening light and her blue eyes recalled those memorable moments she spent with her father.

It was three years since her father had passed away, two years after her mother's death. She had been her greatest mentor, the one who encouraged her with each step of each, the one who loved her with all his heart, and the one who guided her to the path of science.

Witchcraft they called it.

And it is that although it was forbidden to practice science since it was called a thing of witches and the devil, she loved it. On the one hand, because she really wanted to heal people and help them with their illnesses, since the death of her mother she started making potions to relieve pain, but not to cure it. Sometimes that wasn't enough, she got tired of collecting materials and making potions fooling people. She really wanted to help, she wanted to save and alleviate the pain that others suffered because no human being, even the worst, deserved to suffer that way.

She didn't care if what she did was considered witchcraft, it wasn't to her. That was science, the best way to help human beings, solve everyday problems, cure diseases and if that was why she was considered a witch, then with pride she could say that she was a witch.

She collected the Tractatus of Herbis that was in the few trees of the cemetery, that place where she buried her parents, almost no one visited it since they said that this was the place where the children of Satan prowled. Whether it was true or not, she did not care, the cemetery had become one of his favorite places, is the best place to reflect, think about her new potions, or remember moments that she would never want to erase.

She sighed, decided to keep the medicinal plants in her basket, and started to go home, she had another client to cure deceitfully. Giving one last look at the tombstones of her parents, she prepared to leave the cemetery, without taking into account that a creature was watching her in the phone of darkness.

* * *

Sh soaked the herbs in the pot with hot water, enough to leave its essence and affect the patient. She needed to heal her, she just hoped that the plant would take effect so that the young man no longer suffered, she could not bear it. While the leaves floated in the boiling water, she took the opportunity to get her baking soda powder, she was going to need it when the water stops boiling, only then could she add it; She took out her powdered kion, cut it into pieces and put it in the pot, she was sure that, for the moment, that would soothe the throat as a young man.

Since she was little, she was curious about science, she knew it was taboo to practice it, but that did not stop her from doing more research on it when she was older. Her mother had been one of the best healers, an expert in herbs, she knew with certainty what function each plant fulfilled and how it could be beneficial for each person; They alleviated pain and illness, but it did not relieve them. Her mother was in charge of teaching him the types of plants, from the most beneficial to the most harmful, they always went to the cemetery since that was where these types of medicinal plants were abundant. Almost no one knew that there were medicinal herbs, which was beneficial enough to mislead them. Only specific people came to their aid, they were trustworthy, They knew about her abilities and no matter how scared she was of being discovered, she helped them. She knew they wouldn't give her away. That's why she needed to learn more, these herbs didn't even heal people at all, she was tired of lying to them, making potions like crazy, and not achieving an effective one. She needed to learn science.

If only there was someone who could help her, she would gladly accept; however, she knew that the chances of someone teaching her science were slim to none.

Everyone was afraid of just mentioning the word science since, immediately, if someone from the Cold religion heard it come out of the mouth of another, they would denounce it against Bishops Dodoria and Zarbon so that they tell Archbishop Freezer to take the respective measures of the case; the defendants were almost always dead. it helped them.

She knew they wouldn't give her away. That's why she needed to learn more, these herbs didn't even heal people at all, she was tired of lying to them, making potions like crazy, and not achieving an effective one

always dead.

She sighed heavily, he didn't know what to do. English sweat was already progressing to many places, and sadly many people were victims. Apparently, it was a viral disease, the worst thing was that this was not only the only one, but there was also "gout" that caused swelling and redness on the skin. With her medicinal herbs she could ease the pain of English sweat, but she couldn't do the same with gout; he just didn't know-how.

Taking a wooden spoon, he began to slowly stir the liquid that was in the pot; She was ready. Turning off the fire, she decided to empty the liquid into a bottle to prevent the essence from distorting but losing the effect and turning into any juice. The leftover herbs were put on her wooden shelf, along with the other herbs, mushrooms, powders, among others; Apparently, her ponytail was running out, she would need to go to the forest near the cemetery to bring more.

As she arranged her things, she heard someone desperately knocking on her door, impatiently. She wondered who she was, no one used to visit her at this time, not even those people who resorted to her help. She swallowed heavily, hopefully not who she was thinking.

The sound was heard louder causing an echo around the room, without a doubt, whoever the person was, would let him know she needed manners; no one could knock on her door like that, it irritated her quite a bit.

"I'm coming, wait! How impatient ”She whispered the last thing to herself. Adjusting her clothes and drying her hands, she decided to open the door. Such was her surprise to find a very desperate and anguished Chichi. "Chichi, what happened?" The person in front of her was totally different from the Chichi she knew; she was disheveled, sweaty, worried, distraught.

Something bad had happened.

"Bulma, how good you are here" Chi-Chi sighed heavily. Something was wrong with her, she wasn't used to being that way. She visited her yes, but never at this hour, she knew how busy she was. "Bulma, you have to help me" She begged almost without voice "It's Gohan. He is very ill and his skin has turned red. I don't know what to do. ” She could see how tears were running down her cheeks, she was very desperate, she could speak clearly at the fair. Gohan must be in a very delicate state, he was only a 5-year-old boy, he shouldn't suffer like that. She needed to verify what it was. “Bulma, you are the only one who can help me. Do you know how to heal people, please ”Chichi begged her again, she could feel her arms being held by her hands, totally sweaty. Chichi was very distressed, but of course, if every mother would care about her child. She didn't deserve to suffer like that, she wouldn't allow it.

She would help her.

"Calm down Chichi, I'll go see what's going on with Gohan. I promise you it will heal. ”Gently getting rid of her grip, she began to search quickly for her trunk, it contained all the herbs necessary to, at least, ease Gohan's pain. She would need to bring a pain reliever for Chichi, she looked haggard with worry, if it did not calm her down, it was likely that she would have a slump and this time it would be Goku the most worried. "Let's go Chichi, every second is important to Gohan," That said, she turned off the lights and locked the door of her house.

* * *

Gohan was totally sweaty, writhing in pain on the bed, his body was totally red and he was sweating cold. She could feel himself making an effort not to hurt so much the moment that he moaned in pain; the stage just broke his heart. Gohan was just a kid no more than 5 years old, he didn't deserve to suffer like that, not with that disease.

She started by touching him in front, he was burning and boiling with sweat, his skin is red from the heat he had inside. She decided to put the sheets aside and take off the stockings since if she did not, the only thing that would generate was that the heat and fever would continue on its way and Gohan could not heal. When she came down to take off his stockings she visualized something strange, his foot was swollen redder than normal, when she touched it she could feel a ball instead of a soft texture. She mentally cursed, it could only be what he was thinking.

"Here Chichi, so you can be a little calmer" Goku offered. She had given her the calming herbs to give to Chichi and to stop desperately shaking, seeing her like that made her a bit uncomfortable.

"Thank you very much, Goku" She looked at him tenderly, and taking the glass, she drank the liquid. Bulma knew very well that Goku was also very worried, although it may not seem like it on the inside she was also very distressed by Gohan; she knew him well enough to know when he was worried.

"Bulma, how is Gohan? Do you know what it has? " Goku asked. She didn't know how to tell both Goku and Chichi what was going on with Gohan, he didn't know how he would take it.

She sighed heavily. She would have to tell them, they should know. Standing slowly and turning towards them, she said "Gohan's condition is delicate, he needs to avoid the heat at all costs, otherwise it could make his situation worse" She paused. Sh didn't know how to tell them this part. "However, apparently the disease he has contracted is two" She could see how their faces paled at the above, they were incredulous "The swelling in his foot is due to gout, but what causes fever apparently It is due to English sweat. Apparently, it is mutating because it tends to only give to young people not to children as it has given to Gohan. "

"But Bulma, isn't there some cure so I can heal him?" A Chichi asked with tears wanting to get out of her black crystals.

“Unfortunately, as it is a disease that has just been taking a lot of attachment, no. But don't worry, I'm going to do everything possible to make Gohan heal. For the moment I can help you to relieve the pain, the high fever " Going to her briefcase she took out some herbs" Here, this boil will serve to lower the fever for the moment. It is blessed thistle, it will help regulate your body temperature. " She offered Chichi, and taking out ginger from his briefcase said "This is Ginger, let it rest with the herbs and hot water, it will taste a bit bitter but to reduce its bitterness, make it honey. Unfortunately, I do not have the herbs to relieve foot swelling; but right now I'll go look for them. Please, you have to give him this drink so that the fever is relieved otherwise his condition may worsen ”Bulma explained. She knew these herbs were going to affect Gohan, but she couldn't put all her hope in some herbs. Se needed to find the cure because if like Gohan had taken this disease, it could also touch other children. She would not allow it.

"Thank you very much, Bulma" Chichi thanked "We are more than grateful to you. Please, if you find grass that reduces the swelling, don't hesitate to tell me ”Chichi mentioned.

"Don't worry Chichi, you know that I'll do that. After all Gohan is like a nephew of mine "She said caressing Gohan's still hot red cheek, she had to save the boy from pain. "Now I need to go find the plants." She knew that now she would have to be covered so that they would not see her face, since at this time of night there was a belief that only those who spoke with the witches and children of the devil went to the cemetery, she would have to be careful if she did not want that there is a confusion.

"Don't worry Bulma, you know you're like a sister to me" Goku replied, guiding her to the door and they said goodbye.

At the moment, Bulma only had one place on her mind.  
  


* * *

She tried to cover her face and stealth as much as she could, it was dawn and probably if they saw her in the cemetery (at this time of the morning) they might suspect unheard-of things about her, things that she really wasn't. It was almost impossible for her to walk without making noise, even the slightest breath could be heard; she would try to hurry, get the plants for Gohan and go home quickly.

The herbs that she always used were normally always close to the tombstones as if welcoming everyone who came to see them. That's why it was not difficult to find them a bit. When she got to the bush she started looking for psyllium, as Gohan's foot was swollen, this herb would help to minimize the level of uric acid in the blood. When she began to remove some of the leaves of the medicinal herbs, she heard voices.

She didn't hear them clearly, but with every second that passed, she could hear them perfectly. She hurries to pull out the plants, the most certain thing was that if they saw her they would confuse things, and instead of her thinking that she is gathering herbs, they will think that she is talking to the sons of satan. However, the two people apparently did not notice their presence as they continued to speak;

“I can't believe it, has he really gone to Dracula? That guy is crazy, he's probably already dead ”said one of the voices. Dracula? She thought it was just a myth, she didn't know it existed.

"You know what he is like, he always liked researching mystical creatures. As I spoke with him, he told me that this being was someone very interesting. He had different powers from humans: he can fly, turn into a vampire, hypnotize you with his eyes, fight better than any warrior and I have even heard that only a lot about science and practice”.

Right after that comment, which the other voice said, Bulma's heart raced. Apparently, they were talking about an extremely powerful being who knew absolutely everything about science.

Sciences

Bulma's eyes sparkled, maybe if she went to where he (Dracula) lived, maybe he could help her learn science, so she could help, not only Gohan but all the children in general. She could find the cure for some diseases, create potions that, if they were true and she didn't spend all the time fooling people, they could have knowledge about science. Fuck that he was a mystical being and it was Dracula himself, she wasn't afraid of him.

She was Bulma Briefs.

She collected the remaining plants and put them in her basket. She decided to go quickly to the place where the voices came from, they were close. She needed information.

"But how do you think of going to Dracula ?! Does he want to die? " Said the other desperate.

"You know that he is in charge of verifying if those myths are real or not" The other voice answered.

This was Bulma's moment, she had to ask them where she could find Dracula, with what she had heard, it seemed they wouldn't play her if she asked about a creature like Dracula, but they did it with her friend, maybe they won't do it with her.

Uncovering her face a bit, heading towards them, she interrupted their conversation. "Can you tell where this Dracula lives?" She asked. She could see how they stopped talking and were now looking at her incredulously. Apparently, her way of dressing had scared them since at first, they said nothing, but after a few seconds, they answered.

“It will be recommended that you forget what you heard, Dracula is someone very dangerous. A woman like you shouldn't listen to other people's conversations, she should be resting at home doing her homework. ”By Kamisama, she really hated machismo. She wouldn't be intimidated, she got everything she wanted; If there was one thing that she loved, it was in leaving the people who tried to minimize her in their place.

"You don't know how women like me are, I listened to this conversation because unfortunately, their voices were loudly echoing in my ears. I don't care if Dracula is dangerous, I know how to take care of myself. I don't need someone to please do my homework that you say so much. " She uncovered her face and gave a superior look "Just like your friend went to see him, I want to too. So I need to know where it is”.

She could see how the young man sighed heavily, answering her question he said "I'll tell you, but you'd better be careful, everyone who goes to visit him never comes back and unfortunately dies trying."

She nodded slowly, heeding his warning. "Don't worry, I know how to take care of myself" She replied empoweringly.

She saw how he let out a loud snitch, both young people looked at each other and the other replied “Okay, we'll tell you. But be stealthy with your movements ...

* * *

Bats flew incessantly, trying to scare away the woman who had dared step on the entrance to Count Vegeta's mansion. Unfortunately, one of them was pierced by a goal (a small sword) causing the other bats to get scared and stop teasing her.

Bulma sighed heavily. It had been a bit difficult for her to get to this place, as the two young men had told her it was dangerous. She had been a little scared to find bodies hanging in the driveway, mostly skeletons. Happily, she had brought her tanto with her, a sword that Goku offered her to take care of. She had told both Milk and Goku that she was going to go to Count Vegeta, at first they did not understand, but when she explained that he was a vampire they were too alarmed. They gave her a ton of tools to defend herself and here she was, safe and sound.

Abruptly removing the bat that was on her sword, she decided to knock on the great door. She quickly studied the place, it was immense; the mansion looked old but not rusty; black; scary, and intimidating.

The door slowly opened, giving her access to a gigantic dark room, lit only by candles in the chandeliers. She decided to enter, walking towards the double stairs that were at the end of the room with her tanto in her hand, she had to be careful. As she walked, observing every part of the room, the door closed. She couldn't help but get scared by checking who had closed the door, no one. Keeping cautious, she decided to fix her eyes on the double stairs, such was her surprise when she found a man in black clothes and with flaming hair at the end.

It was Count Vegeta.

Putting her tanto in her bag, she mentioned “I am Bulma Briefs, I come from Luxos. And I want to become a doctor. " She could see how he started down the stairs and out of nowhere he disappeared

"You come knocking at my door because you want to spill chicken blood on the peasants ..."

"Don't mistake me for a witch." She couldn't help frowning a bit. "Everyone out there does the same. I believe in science, but… ”She could feel how it appeared and disappeared around her, he was trying to intimidate her“ I need to know more ”She continued seeing all the places he went“ I have already exhausted my other options and there are stories that say that the man who lives here knows," She said waiting for his answer.

"I am the Great Count Vegeta Dracula," Vegeta said appearing behind her "And I don't get many visitors. What do you bring to changes in my knowledge, Bulma? " It stretched out its arm, showing its sharp claws.

Bulma would not be intimidated, no matter how dark and intimidating Count Vegeta was, she would not fall before him. "Maybe I should teach you to learn manners." She faced him. She could see how he raised one of his very bushy eyebrows. "I have crossed the threshold of your home and you have not offered me a drink or taken my coat."

“How about I take a drink of your blood or a piece of your meat? Don't tell me you have nothing to offer me. Have you come with your crosses, holy water, or eat some kind of garlic? "

Bulma couldn't help but blush at the last mentioned “Whoops, I actually had some fried garlic before I came. It was the only thing I had left to eat "She explained covering her mouth a little embarrassed. "I didn't do it out of superstition" She apologized "You were the only person who can help me learn science. I'm tired of fooling people, making potions, and delivering herbs just to ease the pain. I want to help them, cure them of their illnesses, relieve them of pain. Would you help me?"

As she explained she could see how it circled around her, like an animal cornering its prey “Hmp. You seem to be different from any human being I have recently met. "

"Maybe I can show you places to get along with them so that you can get to know them or at least tolerate them."

Vegeta chuckled slightly at that "Hmp, I stopped doing that a long time ago" Vegeta walked towards who knows where "By the way Earthling, where is Luxos?"

Bulma stepped forward "You don't travel much, do you?"

"Hmp. I can travel on my own. This whole structure is a traveling machine. ”He replied, pointing to the entire mansion.

“But you don't. Maybe you should encourage yourself to visit us for a while ”suggested Bulma.

"Woman, you come to my home, I offer to walk on the earth as an ordinary earthling while I offer you all the methods so that you can learn true science." Entering a room, he stretched out his arm showing her the great hall.

Bulma couldn't help moving forward and marveling at that room, it was her dream come true. There were books everywhere, scientific materials on all the tables, lights illuminating his most cherished desire, giant microscopes, many extraordinary things. She couldn't help but smile with excitement, her eyes glittered at such a scene. She looked at him again. “They will no longer be ordinary people if you start teaching them, they will no longer be ignored if you give them knowledge, they will leave the simple for the complex. They can learn ”.

Vegeta couldn't help raising his eyebrows "And how do I know that will happen?" He questioned her.

Moving a little closer to him, she said, “Start with me, and I'll start with you. Human beings can make mistakes, but they don't deserve to suffer, they can learn. I promise you will not regret".

Vegeta couldn't help but smile sideways, apparently the woman turned out to be more pleasant than when he saw her. Allowing her all access to the room, he stretched out his arm. "Apparently you won't cause me any headaches, woman."

They both responded by smiling.

* * *

**_2 years later_ **

"Weed out of herbs again, Bulma?"

Bulma saw Vegeta, holding her beloved 6-month-old baby in her arms. Trunks called him. Who was going to regret that he would end up falling in love with a vampire like Vegeta? Not even she had crossed her mind. At first she thought that dealing with him would be very difficult because of how intimidating and intriguing he was, but then she realized that no matter how cold he seemed he had a heart like human beings and that if he gave himself the time he could come to love .

And boy did she do it. It was thanks to him that she was able to cure Gohan of his illness, that she no longer fooled people with silly potions, that she healed and cared for others, it was thanks to him that humans could change, it was thanks to him who gave her happiness . He gave her a son, he gave her true science and that is why she really loved him. It didn't matter if he wasn't human or he was a vampire, she loved him and she knew he did too.

"Well, you know. Many people turn to my service as a doctor. ”She laughed slightly. Approaching Vegeta and with Trunks in his arms, she gave him a short kiss. “You wouldn't worry about bringing some vegetables, would you? Maybe along the way you can make more friends and don't settle for just Goku. ”It annoyed him a bit.

"No way, woman. I have enough with Kakaroto and his wife "

Bulma gave a melodious laugh. "Oh Vegeta. Better go find the herbs or else you won't eat. ”She winked at her seductively, she could see his blush. "Don't forget to hide from the sun, I don't want to find out that they saw someone disappearing and turning to dust in the sun" She laughed out loud.

“Hmp, nonsense. I am the great Count Vegeta and the sun does not harm me the slightest bit. " Looking for his hood, he stressed "I cover myself from the sun just because you tell me, not because I really want to" Putting on his hood, he asked "Woman, will you be okay?"

Bulma smiled fondly at his concern, although he denied it was very tender at times “Yes Vegeta, don't worry. I know how to take care of myself, aside, Chichi will come to accompany me with Gohan. She says that she has been feeling bad these weeks, you know things about women "

"Perfect. Another brat just like Kakarrot ”Vegeta complained.

Approaching a bit coquettishly Bulma said "Come on Vegeta, for you having another child would not be bad, right?" She touched her chest seductively.

"Woman, leave your vulgarities"

Bulma laughed "Go hurry, who knows and we could have fun for a while" She said winking at him.

* * *

He was rushing into the church, needing to inform Archbishop Freeza about the recent allegations of a blue-haired witch.

At first he believed that it was nothing more than rumors from the town, but as the months went by they grew and even others had denounced that both the woman's partner and herself were children of the devil who practiced witchcraft. They were not going to allow them to continue contaminating people with their beliefs, that woman deserved to die and only Archbishop Freeza knew how he could do it.

Hastening with his steps he visualized Archbishop Freeza, he was next to Bishop Zarbon “My lord! There is something you need to know ”He paused for a moment“ They have reported that there is a witch near six blocks from the cemetery. They say that he has been committing witchcraft and that he has contacted Satan himself "

After taking a sip of his wine, he replied “I was just talking about that with Zarbon, Dodoria. Apparently a daughter of the devil is in Luxos and has already been taking victims with her witchcraft! " He threw his glass to the floor, breaking into thousands of pieces and ringing throughout the room. Calming down, he continued, “Good thing you found out where the damn thing lives. He had sent for the other believers to find his address, but apparently it will no longer be necessary. I need you to go to that place and bring it, Satan will not be able to defeat us with his inept children "

"Sir, by what method will we kill her?" He decided to ask Dodoria.

"Easy. We will burn her at the stake ”Freeza said with a macabre smile coming from his lips.

* * *

"It wouldn't be the first time you've been through this, right Chichi?" Bulma asked giving her a cup of tea.

"Not. I already had it with Gohan, but this is very different and more painful ”She said accepting the cup of tea. "I don't think it's some disease or is it?"

“I don't think it is a Chichi disease. You are a healthy woman and it is very difficult for you to contract a disease. " She replied “Do you think we verify it? I just need a sample of your urine and see its color change due to its acidity level. If the color changes, it is because you are pregnant. "

"Oh, thank you very much Bulma. The truth having been with Vegeta served you a lot. " She left her cup on the table and pointed to the room "Just look at all these materials, who would have thought that Vegeta would end up living with humans and having a child with you" She looked at Trunks who was playing together with Gohan "I can't be more than happy for you, Bulma "

Giving her a grateful smile, she give her the container "Thanks Chichi, you don't have what" She saw how she received the container "You better hurry up, I guess Vegeta won't be long in coming, you know how he is when ..."

"This is Bishop Dodoria speaking, whoever's in, get out immediately!" they yelled from outside, aggressively knocking on the door interrupting her.

Chichi and Bulma looked at each other, they were coming to take Bulma away “Chichi I need you to come out, there is an exit door in the kitchen. Go with Gohan and Trunks, please ”he spoke softly.

“But Bulma, what is going to happen to you? They will take you, they will ... "

"Don't worry Chichi, nothing will happen to me" She answered calming her down, taking a few things from the laboratory and giving them to Chichi, she said "Come on go. Gohan take Trunks, please. ”She begged the last, looking at Gohan. She saw her nod.

“If you don't open the door, we'll be forced to knock it down! Open the door and don't hide! " They kept yelling. Bishop Dodoria, seeing how long it took to open the door, decided to signal Bishop Zarbon to knock down the door.

When the door was knocked down they didn't take long to check the whole place, such was their surprise to find several strange materials that they had never seen before. “She is a witch, the others were right! She practices witchcraft! Find her, catch her, she deserves to die at the stake! "

"Wait!" Bulma exclaimed as quickly as possible. She had to emphasize that she was not a witch, she was a doctor "This is a confusion, I do not practice witchcraft" Pointing to the materials that were in the room, she continued "This is science. The essential to prosper as humanity, science will help us in everything. I am not a witch, I do not practice witchcraft. I am a doctor "

"Silence! You've been brainwashed and you want to wash us, but you won't! You are the daughter of Satan, you deserve to die! " Making a signal to the other men "Grab her, we must take her to the stake!"

"What? This is a confusion, I am not a witch "Bulma tried to put her strength to see how they grabbed her and tried to get out of the house" They do not know what they do! They have to believe me I am not a witch, I am a doctor "

"Shut up" Bishop Zarbon slapped her "Women like you must not exist, you deserve to die"

The blow was so strong that it drew a trickle of blood from Bulma. The way the men grabbed her hurt a lot; she resigned herelf. Unfortunately she would die burned at the stake, like a witch. She would not see her son grow up, nor would she save other people from pain, she just hoped that Vegeta could understand and that he did not harm others.

They were not to blame, they had no idea what they were doing...

* * *

The evening was beginning to darken, beginning the night with the terrible scene of a woman being burned at the stake.

Her entire body burned, it ached with the passage of flame from the fire burning her body. All she could see was an orange color in front of her eyes, people screaming for her to die like the witch she was, clergymen saying prayers and taking her as a monster.

How naive they were.

"With that they caught one of the daughters of the devil, bishops" Archbishop Freeza decided to speak admiring the scenery that began the night.

"You don't know what we found, Archbishop" Zarbon replied "Never seen before shaped glass, strange herbs, tools, witch things. Of all the witches I have encountered, none had such a collection, my lord. She called it science "

"Hmp. Poor woman. Unfortunately it was dominated by Satan "answered Frieza" You did a good job, bishops "

“Ahhhhh” A scream of pain echoed throughout the place

Bulma was suffering, a lot.

Tears came from her blue crystals, tears of pain, sadness and sorrow. She cried for the pain her body felt, for her son because she would not see him grow up nor would she have a mother who could give him love; she cried for Vegeta because she knew that she would never see him again, that she would end up dying at the stake without having told him a single I love you; but above all, she cried for these people because they had not the slightest idea of what they were doing and what they would soon suffer.

They did not deserve to suffer for her death.

Vegeta didn't deserve to be cruel to them, he shouldn't kill them, he shouldn't hurt them. It wasn't good for him, or for Trunks, or for these people. He had to forgive them.

“I know it's not your fault, but…” She coughed loudly “If you can hear me don't hurt them, they don't understand! They don't know what they are doing! You are better than them! Please!"

Her whole body burned, she couldn't handle the pain anymore. She felt perfectly how the fire began to take over her body, burning every part of her skin.

"Ahhhhhh" She groaned in pain. She was like this for hours until she couldn't take it anymore and everything went black.

* * *

With every step he took his heart was racing faster than normal, something had happened. It was the first time that he felt like this, anguished, desperate, worried ...

Dusk was beginning to begin; the weather was cold, colder than normal. He was surprised to realize how late it was, apparently it had taken a long time 'But of course it was, if most of the stores were closed' his subconscious told him. He sighed heavily, just hoping Bulma didn't get mad at his delay.

Bulma ...

He couldn't describe what that woman made him feel, in just two years she changed his life. I teach him what the world could be like, that human beings were not evil and that they could learn, that people change and do not deserve to suffer for their sins.

She was very nice to everyone.

He would lie to himself if he said that that time, when she visited him in his mansion to ask him to give her knowledge, it was the first time he had seen her. Although he would never tell her, the truth was that he had already seen her. What's more, he even waited for her to meet her and admire her beauty because Bulma was so beautiful.

Not that he was a stalking vampire or anything like that, he found her in the cemetery visiting her deceased parents and collecting herbs to heal her patients. The first time he saw her it was pure coincidence, he had only gone to see how humans forgot their relatives as ungrateful children and how others committed murders there; but he never expected to meet her.

Her beauty was charming; her voice, melodious; his intelligence, amazing; and her kindness had no limits, she did not care if the person was bad or good, she always treated everyone equally and with the same kindness.

It was that which made him fall in love with her; your kindness.

Little by little he got used to her, her smile, her lifestyle, her voice and even the humans themselves. So much so that he could even say he had friends ... well only Kakaroto, although he already knew him from past experiences, he had been quite surprised when he found him married to a human woman. Even if they were of different species they complemented each other, both were irritating.

Sometimes he argued with Bulma about how dangerous it could be for her to continue doing these services as a doctor, for others she was considered a witch and if she continued doing it there was a chance that they would one day harm her.

He cared for her and her son.

His son… Who would have thought that he would end up forming a family? Married to a human and having a child together? No one, not himself. But here he was, carrying a sack of vegetables to feed himself.

"Vegeta! Vegeta, how good I found you! " Kakaroto's wife shouted running towards him, she was with her brat Gohan and in her arms she carried her son Trunks, what was that woman doing with her son? Why wasn't Bulma with him? It was only when she was close to him that he could see her better, the woman had tears all over her face and she was gasping for air.

"What's wrong woman, why are you with my son and why isn't he with Bulma?" I ask. His heart began to race, he did not know why but what he was going to hear he was not going to like at all. "Speaks!"

"Vegeta ... They've taken Bulma to the stake!" She exclaimed. "The bishops took her, knocked her down at the door and took her because they say she practiced witchcraft," said the woman totally desperate.

 _"They took Bulma to the stake" "The bishops took her because they say she practiced witchcraft"_ Those two prayers echoed in his head like an echo in the cave. What he feared most was happening, Bulma ... his Bulma had been taken away by the bishops and would soon be burned at the stake.

They wouldn't let them, they wouldn't let them take it away. She was his wife, his wife, the mother of his child and she was not going to die for some stupid believers.

He had to save her.

"Woman ... Where is this bonfire, I need to take it out, save it from those ill-born. She cannot die! " Vegeta said feeling how his breath was exhausted, he had to save her, his wife should not die. Because he was sure that if that happened he would kill every damn human being in the world.

"It's late, Vegeta!" She blurted out with more tears in her eyes "They took her two hours ago, she must have died by now ..." Chichi let out a painful groan. "Try to help her but Bulma told me no, to take me to Trunks and to leave as quickly as possible because if they found me with her, the most likely they would take the four of us to the bonfire ..."

Vegeta couldn't believe what Kakarot's wife had told him. He couldn't and didn't want to believe it, he didn't want to open his eyes because he knew he would wake up in a horrible nightmare.

With a Bulma killed at the stake.

What he feared most had happened, they caught Bulma and led her to the stake to burn her like a witch.

They had burned her!

She, who said that human beings did not deserve to suffer since they could learn to be good, that despite having committed sins, did not deserve to live suffering ... She died for those damn humans! Who was he defending so much! And how was she? Dead, burned at the stake by the very humans she defended and cared for with such care and humility.

Bulma was dead. Human beings took his wife from him, took his son's mother, his wife, and took his reason for living.

He would not stay with his arms crossed, he was going to avenge his Bulma, he would make them feel all the pain that he was suffering right now ... they were going to pay for it, and they would pay for it with blood.

Humans were going to feel her tears and be bathed in blood ...

At first, Chichi was surprised to see that Vegeta was standing there like nothing. 'He must have been shocked' she thought to herself. However, that thought vanished when he felt the entire ground shake, the sky was turning red, the clouds were turning so black that you could distinguish them from the darkness, thunder began to sound, the ground was moving vehemently like an earthquake. And in a second to another, red flames flooded Vegeta's body making him look like a monster from a horror movie itself.

"Mom!" Gohan hugged her. Frightened by the terrifying scenery in front of him, it was the same demon live.

Tears of blood began to fall on Vegeta's face, he no longer had reason, he couldn't think of anything else. He cared little if Kakaroto's wife was there with his brat, or his own son Trunks was screaming, he just wanted revenge. He wanted to kill humans for having dared to touch HIS Bulma, HIS wife, HIS wife.

He wanted blood.

Unable to take it anymore, he let red flames flood his body, letting anger and thirst for revenge and blood run through his veins. His eyes were lifeless, his heart was breaking, and his fangs were asking for revenge ... He was going to kill them, every single human “They deserve to pay! Luxos will burn in blood and cry red, they will beg, they cried, they will ask for mercy; But in the end they will die! Everybody! Absolutely everyone! " Fixing his gaze on Chichi, he spoke “Run away, woman. Go with Kakaroto and go to the mansion! Take your brat and take care of my son! Take care of it with your own life, it is the only memory I have of her. A single scratch and I will forget that you are Kakaroto's wife and I will suck your blood until I leave you like a dry paper, lying on the floor like a dead animal! Run away and don't look back! Or you will also suffer the pain that I am feeling! Vegeta threatened. And without waiting for an answer, he went to the cathedral.

He would give them a year to prepare, to gather their own army and fight him. One year and Luxos will cry blood. He would gather his army, soldiers, bats and hungry beasts… he would do it for his Bulma.

Humans were going to suffer.

* * *

Guys, I leave this image here to see how beautiful they would continue being if Bulma wouldn't have die.


	5. Day 4 : Genie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is day four; the prompts are genie- candy- bones.  
> Decided to do a little one-shot for this day, hope u like it!  
> -0o0-  
> Frieza has sent a mission to Vegeta for punishment, on that planet he found a lamp that without any knowledge he rubbed it, to his surprise a genie appears from there telling him he has three wishes. What will his wishes be?   
> Unfortunately, it's a bad idea to fall in love with a genie, especially if you are not the only one who wants to get the lamp.

The whole trail was littered with bones, some scattered haphazardly due to his capsule landing. The weather was warm, with the sky purple and the stars shining; just how he liked it. However, something caught his attention ...

Interestingly, if you looked closely at the bones, they were scattered on the ground from where he was to, what he could see, a giant skull-shaped cave. The place was strange, although Freeza had sent it as a form of punishment; He hadn't found the beast they were supposed to fight with, well that wasn't their problem.

Perhaps the beast was resting inside the cave, ignorant of its visit. A sinister smile did not avoid leaving his lips, he would enjoy every moment of torture; he needed to release all his pent-up anger.

Taking his flight, he headed to the place. He needed to fight, destroy, kill, torture, see blood, he needed to vent ... Freeza's damn lizard had ridiculed at him, he had humiliated him, again, he continued to insult him and his race, he belittled him, he treated the same or worse than a slave. He was not anyone's slave, he was the prince of all the Saiyans, the future king of Vegetasai, the one who would actually fulfill the legendary legend, the one who would defeat Freeza and avenge his race ...

Because he would, of that there was no doubt. Every humiliation, every insult, every punishment would be worth it ... He would make Freeza pay with his own coin, he would kill him and he would enjoy every second of his damn life.

He landed at the entrance of the cave, now that he analyzed it well, the cave was gigantic. There would be no doubt that the monster that was inside would be too, the adrenaline began to run through his veins, without a doubt this would be fun.

He entered the cave, stealthy steps and observing each side of it. Despite being a cave, darkness did not flood the place, he could appreciate every bone that was on the floor, every side of the cave; He could appreciate everything, apparently, the planet's climate prevented his eyesight from working harder than normal, that was good ...

However, deep in the cave, he could visualize that something was shining, illuminated before his eyes.

He decided to see what it was.

Stealthily advancing he could see what it was; apparently, it was a shiny gold object, on top of a wall with a turquoise silk mattress. The object was small, almost the size of his hands or perhaps less.

He wondered what this thing was doing here, in the middle of nowhere, in a cave with many bones. If it was illuminated and vibrated like a star it was because it was doing something, right?

He decided to find out.

Gently touching the object, he decided to study it. He didn't know what to do, was there something inside? There was water? Why did it have a hole and a lid? He kept touching it, he could see how his hands were stained with dirt; apparently, the object had been like this for a long time.

He decided to clean it, rubbing it with his hands until the dirt was gone. Studying the object better, he realized that it had nothing of value, it could be made of gold, but by the content it had nothing.

“Hmp, how stupid. I don't know what I'm doing wasting time with this useless object. ”Without wasting time, he threw it on the ground. It turned out that it was another junk, he was not a garbage collector. He needed a fight, he needed to find that beast.

He decided to get out of the cave; however, halfway there, a voice was heard “Hey you fucking idiot! Who do you think you are to throw me like any junk ?! My house is not a useless object, it is a lamp! LAMP! Moron!"

"What the hell ..." Vegeta was dumbfounded, stunned. How the hell did a woman appear out of nowhere? Was he going crazy? Maybe the beatings Freeza gave him affected his brain. It was not a little less than a few seconds ago that he was completely alone and after having thrown that object a woman appears out of nowhere. "You can tell woman, how did you appear?"

"How did I appear?" The woman asked sarcastically "You invoked me, that's why I appeared" She said taking out from her white pocket a strawberry-flavored candy, her favorites; She put it in her mouth. "Believe it or not I am a genie, as you have invoked me now I must serve you," He said chewing the candy.

"What the hell ... that I summon you?" Vegeta asked incredulously, he could see how she nodded “What, woman? If I didn't call you "

"You're right, you didn't call me," She said taking out another strawberry flavored candy "But you rubbed the lamp and with that, it invoked me" Swallowing the candy again, she added "I would have to thank you for invoking me, I've been inside for a long time; But for how did you call me, I'm not going to tell you or thank you! " She crossed her arms.

The words that came from that woman were still processing in his head. Apparently, he had inadvertently summoned a beautiful blue-haired woman, just by rubbing the lamp. Frieza hadn't sent him here as punishment for summoning a beautiful woman, had he? He was supposed to be fighting a huge beast to death, but instead, he found himself watching a woman eat her candy. If he had summoned her, must he do something? He had only come to fight the beast, not to summon a woman. “So what am I supposed to do, woman? Tell you to thank you for having invoked you? I'm not for nonsense ”.

Bulma was sure that if it weren't for being a living being, smoke would have come out of her head. Crossing her arms, she explained "I am a genie, you invoked me and now I must fulfill three wishes as long as they do not exceed my abilities"

"Are you telling me that you are going to fulfill three wishes for me?" Vegeta gave a huge laugh, teasing Bulma for his taunting. “Let me see, woman. If you are making fun of me, believe me, you will not, I am the prince of all Saiyans, the great Vegeta and you are not going to make fun of me ”. Getting a little closer to her, he continued "I didn't come to play your stupid children's games, I came to fight a beast and I'm not going to leave until I find it."

"You mean the mighty beast and it inhabits this planet?" Bulma asked. Vegeta nodded at that. " Well let me tell you that that beast died recently ”A mocking smile came from Bulma's lips“ “Too bad that just when you came the beast has already died. I wonder what you will do now, Vegeta "

A growl couldn't help but leave Vegeta. The only way he could increase his strength was by fighting that beast, but now it was gone. Damn, he said to himself. If only he could fight with that beast… he was sure his strength would increase, if only… He looked at Bulma, crossing his arms, and without thinking twice, spoke “If it is true that you can fulfill three wishes for me; then, I want you to revive that beast ”.

Bulma could have sworn that she almost choked on her own candy at such a wish “Do you want me to revive that beast? Do you take into account the great chaos that that animal has caused? It is very likely that if they fight you will not get out alive "

“I don't give a damn about all the chaos that beast has made. If you have the ability to fulfill wishes as you say, then fulfill what I am asking you "Uncrossing his arms, he decided to exalt himself" I am the prince of all Saiyans and no weak beast is going to defeat me. So I'm ordering you to revive that beast, or can't you? Ha, don't tell me you were lying ”Vegeta sneered

Bulma's entire face was red with anger, she wondered if this was really, temporarily, her master, if so, she would have to fulfill her wishes as quickly as possible "You are a complete idiot! How dare you make fun of my abilities !? " Crushing her candy in her mouth, she continued, “Okay, I'll revive the beast as your first wish; But if you die trying, believe me, I won't help you. ”Without waiting for an answer, she clicked his hands and returned to her lamp.

A few seconds passed and he could feel his tracker scream, something with a lot of power was outside. Without waiting any longer, he decided to leave the cave and see who it was, the adrenaline began to rush in his veins when he saw what it was ...

The beast had revived.

* * *

Blood flowed all over his body, his entire uniform was torn and bruised, he was wounded, he could swear he was on the verge of death. The beast had been more difficult than he thought; however, he was able to defeat him.

The fight had been life or death, he had fought a lot. He didn't know how many hours they had fought, but it had been worth it.

His strength had increased, he felt stronger; but his wounds consumed his entire body. He needed to rest at least for a few moments ... he had to regain strength.

He decided to close his eyes and rest a bit on the rocky ground. I was dying to see the face that imbecile Freeza would make; if he thought he wouldn't make it out alive, well, here he was, wounded, but with the blood in his veins still circulating.

For a moment everything was silent, allowing him to reflect on the fight until he heard a voice.

"I knew it! You would end up very hurt from fighting that beast. You are a fool! I shouldn't even be here, but as a genius, I have to help you Fool! " Bulma interrupted his thoughts. In truth, Bulma had been fighting with herself whether to help him or not; finally, she decided to go for it.

A smile couldn't help but leave Vegeta's lips "In the end, you decided to come for me, woman" He said with his eyes closed.

Bulma let out a low growl "Just look at you! You are all hurt and bruised, obviously, I had to help you. Leaving you there, all hurt would go against my principles as a genius "She said with his arms crossed.

Vegeta sighed heavily, apparently, the woman was going to scold him before curing him. 'What a character' he thought to himself. If the woman was going to heal him, then let her do it quickly, he was sure he wasn't going to put up with all her scolding.

Exhaling heavily and seeing his condition, she decided to heal him. Approaching him, she touched his forehead, gently, closing her eyes, gave him the energy to heal him. Healing his wounds, eliminating his bruises, cleaning the traces of blood that was all over his body, and giving him a new uniform of the same model.

Vegeta could immediately feel his strength returning quickly, stronger, and more vibrant. When he felt his strength fully recovered, he decided to open his eyes, such was his surprise to make direct contact with beautiful blue eyes. The beautiful genie had healed him, but her eyes enchanted him. He has never seen such a beautiful panorama, so pure and alive, blue as sapphire, and sweet as candy. A smile could not help but leave his lips, the woman was very beautiful.

"And good? I guess you're stronger now. ”Bulma broke the silence, a little blushing at the number of stares. She had been mesmerized by his eyes, he was a very handsome man, the most handsome of all the masters she had as a genius. Her eyes were black, two dark pearls shining like the stars that she remembered from her planet… before ending like this. Bulma decided to get away from Vegeta and stand before him.

Given this, Vegeta also decided to stand up. Closing and opening his fists constantly "I am, I am stronger than before" he paused "But not stronger than Freeza" He added with content anger.

"Alright then what are you planning to do?" Bulma said kindly. Taking another candy out of his pocket, and putting it in his mouth.

Vegeta looked directly at her, eating that candy, if he had to get stronger to defeat Freeza he knew what he should do.

A smile of victory left his lips.

* * *

Raditz and Nappa had died. Apparently, in the mission they were entrusted they could not resist with the beasts that had sent them, what idiots. It wasn't sorry how he felt for them, he was relieved. And it is that even though they have spent moments together he knew that he could not count on them, apparently, his loyalty was more to Freeza's lizard than to his own prince. He himself had decided that he was going to kill them, but apparently, he had been ahead of him; he was grateful for them, two loads less.

Two weeks had passed, two weeks since he had taken the beautiful genie. He still had two wishes left, those two weeks had time to think about them and, unintentionally, two weeks meeting that woman.

It turned out that the blue-haired woman was a talker, so much so that he could swear that even when she slept he could hear a voice coming from the lamp. It wasn't that her voice irritated him, she had a relaxing and melodious voice, just that it felt strange… When he spoke to her he felt calm, calm as if he didn't have a great weight on him; it relaxed him.

During these two weeks, they had spoken, almost always she was the one who spoke and asked him about his life, he at first refused; but when he explained that it was to better understand the wishes, he accepted. Not only did he tell her things about him, but she too, as far as she knew, she was born for this, she was formed to fulfill the wishes of all beings. She put aside her morals and ethics to fulfill the wishes of her masters, 17 were in total. He felt some compassion for her being more than 17 years locked in a lamp was worse than being under the command of Freeza, at least he was "free"; but she only came out to obey her masters, something he was sure she hated deep down.

He went into his room, it was neat. Apparently, Bulma had tidied up his room. Not that it's messy or anything like that; he just didn't care about it. He saw it as something unnecessary.

He decided to lie on his bed, he was tired, he needed to sleep. However, he could feel how Bulma spoke coming out of her lamp. He smiled inwardly, she almost always didn't leave him alone.

“Apparently the prince of the Saiyans is very tired. Have Frieza's orders exhausted you, Your Highness? " Bulma said laying to the side of Vegeta's bed, staying at his side.

A smile came from Vegeta's lips at this, she was always very humorous "Hmp, simple orders cannot against the prince of the Saiyans, less if it comes from the Freeza lizard" He said still with his eyes closed and his arms underneath his head.

"It must have been cool to have been able to live with your own race, right?" She decided to ask Bulma, she could see how Vegeta opened his eyes at that question and turned his head towards her.

“I don't remember them very well, I was only five years old when I was under Freeza's orders. Because what you say? Weren't you able to interact with your race? " He asked curiously. He wondered if Bulma never had the opportunity to establish communication with others of her race, had she been serving wishes all her life?

"I really do not know. I only remember when they told me that my destiny is to serve people and fulfill their wishes, they told me that since I was little ... "She said with a bit of melancholy" We geniuses are condemned to fulfill wishes for our entire lives. We do not get old, we stay with the same age with which they turned us into geniuses ... Our freedom is limited just by satisfying others "

In that instant, Vegeta could feel that for the first time he had a heart. He felt sorry for her, a woman as beautiful as she was condemned to spend her entire life obeying people. Do the rest of them also live a miserable life obeying orders? "We stayed? Are there more geniuses like you? " He decided to ask.

“Of course there are… but only a few. Only a few are selected to be geniuses, being a genius is not an option, it is a choice. Either you live obeying and fulfilling wishes or you die burned for not being worthy of being a genius, that happens with those who do not have the characteristics of being geniuses ... they die burned "Bulma remembered sadly. "Every time I close my eyes I always remember that scenario, the screams, the pleas, the tears, they own my nightmares every time I go to sleep ... If I could only make one wish, it would be to be free" A tear slid down the Bulma's white cheek, something that made Vegeta uncomfortable.

Without thinking twice, she decided to wipe her tear with the tips of his fingers. Now he could understand, she always spoke because every time she was left alone she heard the laments of her companions ... something similar to him, but with the difference that every time he closed his eyes, he suffered their darkest tortures. "Legendary"

"How? Legendary? What is that?" Bulma asked pulling out a piece of candy and stuffing it into her mouth.

"There was a legend on my planet, it is said that every 1000 years a warrior with immense power will appear who would make our race the most powerful in the universe" He commented, and changing his tone to a severe one, he continued "My destiny is to become legendary, to have enough power to avenge my race, my people, my planet and kill the cursed Freeza. It is my duty as a prince and as the only survivor of the Saiyans "Vegeta added wrinkling his fists in the sheets" However, despite having been training all these years, I could not even give that bastard a good beating. Nothing! " Vegeta said with suppressed anger.

Bulma was unfazed by it, she knew what Vegeta's past was like. During these two weeks, she was able to establish a kind of connection with him, something stronger than a simple genius and master. She understood and understood it, their lives were almost similar, with the difference that even though he was Freeza's slave, he was free; but she was condemned to serve this lamp for her whole life.

Bulma touched his hand and putting hers on top of him was a way to calm him down. It turned out that he was a cold and unchanging man on the outside, but on the inside, he had a beating heart just like everyone else. Gently caressing his hand, she laced her fingers through his; Vegeta also intertwined them with her "Becoming the Legendary is something that is beyond my powers" She said looking directly at him She could see how his eyes conveyed frustration, but before she spoke, she continued "But I can help you become one "

"How?!" Vegeta answered automatically, his heart beating rapidly at her answer.

Bulma put her left hand on her chin, thinking her answer "Ummm, I could make you a training machine." Subtly untangling her fingers with Vegeta's, she stood up from the bed and began studying the room. "The room is big, so no there will be a problem "She continued walking around the room" Perfect. The machine will be invisible on the outside, but on the inside, you can see all the instruments for your training. You just have to wait until tomorrow to build it, waiting for you has exhausted me a lot ”, she said, lying down on the bed again.

“Wow, I didn't know that geniuses could build machines. Are you also a scientist, woman? " Vegeta asked with a mischievous smile, appreciating the mess of blue hair that was scattered across the bed.

A smile came from Bulma's lips, illuminating the panorama for Vegeta. "Well, if I wasn't a genius, I would love to have been a scientist," Bulma replied, taking the sheets from the bed. "By the way, you wouldn't mind if I sleep on the bed, right? "

Now it was Vegeta who got a smile "Hmp, as long as you don't make a noise like the other times you come out of your lamp to get into my bed"

Bulma blushed at that “Weren't you asleep? Why you did not tell me anything!?" She said pouting, she was embarrassed. All these times sleeping in his bed and thinking that he didn't feel it, but it turned out that he was.

Grabbing the covers and pulling himself up to her hips, he said "Just sleep, woman." He shook her head.

* * *

With each passing day he could feel how his strength increased, his muscles grew larger and his power grew, if he continued like this there would be nothing missing to become Legendary and defeat the cursed Freeza.

And to think that if it were not for the lamp, and the beautiful genie, he would not have found the easiest method to become Legendary. All this time, with Bulma, he was able to understand her more than usual, they established conversations for several hours. Every time he came out of training, she would wait for him in his room to heal him or when he went on missions she would go with him.

He was simply used to their presence by now.

She was beautiful, so delicate and fragile that it was scary to touch her, with an intoxicating personality that would be willing to look at her for all time, she had an exotic beauty, blue eyes shining like sapphire, a beautiful body that was hidden behind that jumpsuit. white ... She was very beautiful.

A beauty that was doomed to serve others.

If he ever thought her life as Frieza's slave and the soldier was horrible, hers was worse. To be condemned for your whole life to fulfill and obey people's wishes, to go out and see the outside only when they rub your lamp, it was frustrating.

He understood her a lot.

He could even say that he didn't know what to ask for his third wish, his freedom, or his immortality, he didn't. He just didn't want to make the third wish because he didn't want her to go away and get away from him, he didn't want her to continue to suffer in that miserable life, he didn't want to.

Sweating and bleeding he entered his room, such was his surprise to find it disordered.

All the things were scattered, thrown on the ground, everything was a mess. His bed was messy with the sheets thrown away, his uniform was thrown all over the floor, his things were torn, everything about him was messy like someone was looking for something ...

Bulma.

Without thinking twice he went to look for the lamp, immediately, to the place where he always left it before leaving. With every second that passed his heartbeat a thousand, he felt his breath run out and, for the first time in his life, he felt fear.

Fear of not finding her and that they have taken her away.

When he reached his personal closet, his heart stopped.

The lamp was missing.

They had taken her, someone had entered her room and took advantage of the fact that she was busy to rummage around her room and take the lamp and Bulma.

Despair began to flood her body, bewildered who the hell could have known about it. It wasn't recently that he had fought with Zarbon ...

Vegeta came to his senses, now he understood everything. The fight he had with Zarbon was already armed, someone planned everything and made him fight with Zarbon to take advantage of searching his room and taking Bulma.

His veins began to swell with fury and anger, that damned insect had dared to take what was his; He would not allow it. He would find Zarbon and take advantage of the fact that he is totally wounded to tell him where the hell he had the lamp. However, just as he was about to leave, he heard a voice that completely paralyzed him.

"Can you tell what you're looking for, Vegeta?"

That was Frieza.


	6. Day 5: Mortal Eclipse (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the delay, I've been trying to post day 5 as fast as I can and, finally, here I am.  
> Summary:  
> Sometimes it is not a good idea to fall in love with a creature, worse if it's a werewolf. She didn't know it he was, but unfortunately, she found out it in the worst way.  
> What could occur on 31st October with a mortal eclipse? A betrayal and in genocide.

"Magic will be your next saving power, the best way to defend yourself ... You, my girls, have to fight to protect your people ... and protect yourselves"

Listening carefully, she paid attention to her teacher. Bulma, like her companions, participated in magic classes to soon become witches. This way they would protect their people from any kind of beasts and monsters and would prevent what happened 4 years ago from happening.

Four years ago had passed the most horrible catastrophe that could have lived, a genocide carried out by the same beasts sons of the devil.

It was October 31 when the worst day of her life occurred, her most terrible nightmare. She was only sixteen years old when she witnessed terror, fear, death, and saw Satan himself alive.

She remembered it perfectly, that night she was coming back from picking apples for snack. Everything was going well, more than perfect until she heard the first screams coming from the city, and then many more screams followed. She, without thinking twice, ran to see what was happening ... the scene simply left her in shock.

Blood and more blood was in the corridors of the streets, bruised bodies and without limbs, people crying with sadness for their murdered relatives. She remembered seeing her teachers heal people who could be saved with their magic, some of them even managed to hit a beast and study it after the attack; but if there was one thing she remembered exactly, it was watching her mother die in her father's arms. After a few minutes of having been seeing what was happening around her, she remembered her parents and went directly to them, such was her surprise when she found the house with a broken window and an open door. When she entered her house, her heart beating at a thousand per hour, she felt his world collapse, her mother was dying, in her father's arms, with her whole body bleeding.

She and her father cried, pleaded, and remembered the beautiful moments that the three spent together… like a true family.

From that day on, every October 31 they enlisted and commemorated their deceased relatives, remembering and recounting the good times they spent together. Not only that, from that day on, the witches decided to train all adolescents and young people what magic was, separating them into two groups: men and women. Witches taught women and witches men.

"To get to properly control the magic of nature we must take into account two things: balance and control." Giving each a stone and a bouquet, her teacher added “With this stone and this bouquet, you will find the balance. Concentrate, pick up your stone, but without touching it, pick up your bouquet and find the balance… use the Seilie Leipe charm. "

Seeing how all her companions grabbed and repeated the phrase, Bulma began the ritual. Grabbing the bouquet and holding it with her white and delicate white right hand, she looked directly at the stone that was on the forest lawn and repeated "Seilie Leipe". She could immediately see how the stone rose alone and stayed at the height of her hand with the bouquet, a smile left her lips.

However, the trick did not last long, she felt someone's penetrating gaze and immediately searched from where the gaze came. Her two sapphires collided with a large bush and two trees, there was no one.

Returning her gaze to the stone and the bouquet, she looked up at the voice of her teacher “You have to be careful, Bulma. Above all, of those beasts that can tear you to pieces in a matter of seconds. "

Approaching Bulma, she gently grabbed her chin and said, “Nature hides unimaginable creatures, Bulma. You have to take care of them, we don't want anything bad to happen to you ”Releasing her grip, she returned to the center and said“ We are all sisters and brothers, we must take care of ourselves and protect ourselves from all evil ”

Bulma nodded over them, she now had a duty and it was to protect her people from the beasts, save her brothers,, and protect them from harm. They would not be left without a mother, the children will live what they could not, they would be happy ...

She wasn't going to let him do them any harm.

* * *

She stretched out her arm and with her magic, she took out all the apples from the tree and put it in her basket.

She had gone to collect apples for the dessert she was going to make for her father as a snack, apple pie, her favorite.

She kept walking through the forest, looking for more fruit to collect when she saw a pool of blood on the grass… it was a lot of blood. She was scared for a few seconds at the sight, the blood was a lot and it was scattered like a path guiding her to another place in the forest, she decided to bend down and smell the blood well, the blood was just getting cold ...

Someone was hurt and bleeding, a lot.

Without thinking twice, she followed the path of blood strewn across the forest lawn, leading her to another location. Seeing how the red path ends, she visualized the place where he was now, trying to find someone or something.

She was quiet for a few minutes until she heard a pained moan.

Turning her body to where the sound came from, she waited until she heard it again. When she heard the moan perfectly and checking her doubts that it was an injured person, she decided to go in the direction of the sound.

When she arrived at the place she was surprised to find a badly injured young man lying in a tree and clutching his abdomen, he was bleeding. Without thinking twice, she approached the young man and knelt before her, setting her basket aside.

"Do not worry, you will be fine" She said touching his sweaty face "Do not worry, I know medicine and first aid, I will heal you" She said accommodating him in her arms and sitting him better on the tree "Let me see that wound" She added gently withdrawing the boy's bloody hand.

She winced when she saw how deep the wound was, apparently this was going to take a little longer.

Looking a little at the man, she could see that he was a very handsome one, despite being all sweaty and bloody, he had peculiar hair with flames; However, that didn't matter now, she had to save him and heal him.

Looking him straight in the eye, she leaned close to his face and said “I need you to calm down. I'm going to heal you, but I need you to relax. It's okay?" Seeing how he nodded at her question, she got ready.

Stretching both arms toward her wound, she began the incantation, concentrating on healing the wound and rebuilding the damaged tissues. It took time, but she finally cured him.

She let out a sigh of relief and outlined a satisfied smile, apparently, she had already mastered this technique that she had suffered so much. She looked at the now cured man "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

The young man, for his part, closed his eyes and sighed relievedly in gratitude, he felt good, he no longer felt how his abdomen burned from the fight he had had an hour ago. However, his curiosity grew at the memory of how the girl had cured him "Was that magic?" He asked slowly opening his eyes.

A bead of sweat ran down Bulma's face, settling on the grass,, and decided to reply “Yes, it is. I didn't scare you, did I? "

"You didn't" He replied looking directly at her. After a few seconds, he asked "How did you find me?"

"Well ..." She fixed her hair by putting it behind her ear "I was picking apples when I saw a big path of blood through the whole forest" She answered picking up her basket and taking out an apple "How did you hurt yourself?" She asked giving him an apple.

"A fight" He answered, taking the apple and giving it a bite. "Don't be surprised, I always fight and end up with injuries"

"Good, but this time you went overboard" said Bulma taking out an apple and biting it "If it weren't for me, I don't know what would have happened to you"

The boy smiled at that comment.

Finishing her apple, Bulma asked, “ People called me Bulma. And yours? Fighting boy ”.

Savoring the apple well and taking a final bite, he said “Vegeta. My name is Vegeta ”Vegeta replied looking directly into her blue eyes.

Bulma was about to answer his name but was flooded with fear when she heard an intimidating howl. She remembered that howl perfectly, it reigned in her nightmares, that howl was of the beasts.

Vegeta could smell her fear, so in an act of wanting to protect the beautiful girl he said "Don't be scared, Bulma." He tried to calm her down. "You live in the village, right?" He saw how she nodded a little fearfully “Good. I think it would be better for me to accompany you, lest you be the next injured person "

Bulma smiled at his suggestion a little blushing, the boy apart from being handsome was chivalrous “Okay, but don't go overboard with me. I will not allow you to fall in love with me, even if you find me very attractive. ”He let out a subtle laugh.

Vegeta couldn't help but smile at that, she was a very vulgar girl.

* * *

**_6 months later_ **

"Today, at night, four years ago, a tragedy occurred that changed us for life" Said his teacher "Our relatives died, we lived hell while alive. Every October 31, we always get ready and we are alert to another possible attack. During these six months, we have learned to handle magic and force, now we have to handle them together "

She felt someone look at her secretly, she knew who it was. Turning in his direction he gave her a mischievous smile, Vegeta was sometimes very protective of her.

Listening again to him, now, teacher, she listened carefully to what he said “This last month we have brought you together to fight among you, both men and women. They already knew their strengths and weaknesses, now is the time for them to fight for real. With magic and strength, imagine that your partner is the enemy, this would be your life and death fight. " Pausing, he continued “The first ones to come out will be Miss Briefs and young Yamcha, after this fight, Miss Chichi and young Goku will prepare. It doesn't matter if they are of different sexes, in a fight nothing matters. " Said his teacher.

Vegeta couldn't help but growl, out of all the people out there, his Bulma had to come out with that bug. He just hoped Bulma would give him a good beating because if he didn't do it himself he would take care of it.

Without thinking twice, Bulma got up. She knew Vegeta was watching her and that she didn't like Yamcha at all, just this time it would make Vegeta's dream come true: Hitting Yamcha.

Going to the middle of the circle, with her classmates and teachers waiting, she got into a fighting position. Just when Yamcha did too, she started a fight

.

.

.

Vegeta was smiling victoriously, Bulma had won the fight, without a doubt that woman was worthy of him. Watching her hit the bug and give her what she deserved was the best thing she could have seen in her entire life, he could tell he was happy.

Bulma for her part did not feel so good, she was not one of those people to beat up others, she did not like her. But if she had to prepare for another attack from those beasts, she would gladly do so.

Approaching Yamcha, she held out his hand. “Good fight, Yamcha. The truth cost me a lot ”She told him. She saw how he grabbed her hand and stood up, they both looked at each other and smiled at it.

Without a doubt, Vegeta did not like such an act, who did that insect think to touch his girl. Not even anyone deserved to breathe the same air as her, that insect was not even worth seeing her smile, no one.

"Well guys, it's late, you have to go to lunch," Said his teacher "Please be on guard tonight"

Bulma collided with Vegeta's gaze, they both looked directly into each other's eyes. Bulma winked mischievously and said goodbye to her teacher, heading to the lagoon where they always met.

However, that wink did not go unnoticed by Bulma's teacher. Who despite being suspicious, let Bulma learn on her own.

Bulma and Vegeta walked holding hands, like two teenagers in love. They both loved each other, they loved each other and it didn't take words to express it, at least not from Vegeta.

When they reached the lagoon Bulma sat on the shore and soaked her feet in the water, behind her Vegeta sat grabbing her by the waist and putting his face on her neck.

"Watching you hit that insect was the most satisfying thing I could have seen in my entire life" Vegeta released kissing and smelling Bulma's neck, without a doubt smelling her scent was something he loved.

"Well, I wanted to indulge you," She said turning her face towards him "Tell me, is my man satisfied?" She added, bringing their faces together.

"Very satisfied" Vegeta replied whispering and falling before Bulma's lips.

The kiss was sweet and tender, through that kiss Vegeta wanted to show Bulma all the love he felt for her and how crazy he was, she was the one for him. All these six months he was able to understand what it was to love someone, wanting to protect him from all danger and not wanting anyone to take it away from him. She was beautiful, delicate like a flower, her body was sculpted by the gods themselves, everything about her drove him crazy ... and her lips ... her lips made him lose his sanity.

What was once a tender and sweet kiss, was now a passionate and eager kiss. To feel it thoroughly, Bulma grabbed his face with her right hand and stuck her tongue out, testing the entire cavity of his man. Both tongues toyed with each other, tasting each other's essences, feeling deeply

Vegeta for his part was nothing but excited. Feeling her lips were being in heaven itself, her face being touched by her delicate and fine fingers was delusional. He could smell how aroused she was, he couldn't be worse.

With his two hands that were on her tiny waist, he began to touch her body. They both continued kissing, but with more desire and wanting more of them.

Vegeta, unable to take it anymore, reached his hands under her pole, touching her breasts anxiously. Bulma let out a moan in the middle of the kiss, Vegeta knew how to make her lose her mind.

Breaking the kiss, Vegeta began to kiss her neck leaving a trail of kisses all over the flesh, from her neck to her shoulders. As he sucked and sucked her delicious skin, with his hands he began to touch her body, with one squeezing her tiny waist and with the other squeezing and caressing her breasts.

"Go ... Vegeta" Bulma groaned as she felt Vegeta's hand enter her black pants and touch her femininity.

"You drive me crazy Bulma ..." He said leaving slight bites on her neck and shoulder "Since the first time I saw you you drive me crazy" He added going to Bulma's mouth and biting her lower lip.

"Ah!" Bulma let out a loud moan as she felt Vegeta's fingers enter her cavity, witnessing the entire nature. Vegeta shoved his two fingers in and out of Bulma's privacy. So it went for several minutes, delighting in the beautiful moans that Bulma let out.

Without taking any more, Vegeta turned to Bulma and carried her, causing her to wrap her legs around his hips, and without waiting any longer, they got into the pond together.

They were touching and kissing for several minutes in the lagoon, both already naked. Vegeta could no longer hold he needed to be inside her or he would go crazy.

As if Bulma will hear what he was thinking she parted from his lips and said seductively "I want you inside me, Vegeta ..."

Without waiting any longer, Vegeta got into Bulma, they both let out a satisfied groan. He began with gentle thrusts but then deepened the penetrations.

His member went in and out of her femininity that vehemently, both moaned with pleasure when they felt each other. "Faster ... stronger ... Don't stop!" Bulma pleaded.

Without taking it anymore, with his hands he grabbed Bulma's whitish rear and penetrated her. They both synchronized with the movements, they moved with frenzy and desperation.

Unable to avoid it, they both kissed, drowning their moans on her lips. Vegeta began to move faster, stronger, and deeper. They were about to climax.

Threading her hands through his black hair, Bulma let out a loud moan when she felt Vegeta's essence fill her entire cavity… it was delicious.

Wrapping his hands around her waist and touching her back, Vegeta placed a tender kiss on Bulma's forehead. He loved her with all his soul and he didn't want to lose her, he wasn't going to allow her to be hurt ... he had to protect her.

With his hand he ordered a bluish lock, tucking it behind her ear. Appreciating how beautiful she was, he said "Bulma ... Today there will be a lunar eclipse, please be careful. Those beasts have no reason, they can hurt you just by lifting a finger. "

"You mean the werewolves?" Vegeta nodded “Don't worry Vegeta. I know how to take care of myself, those beasts can't hurt me ”Bulma replied.

“Bulma, I mean it. Those animals can be very dangerous… Promise me you'll be careful ”He saw how Bulma gave him a reproachful look“ Promise, woman! ”

“Okay, okay. I promise ”She said calming him down.

"Hmp, you better be or else I'll be forced to punish you," Vegeta said squeezing his butt.

At this, Bulma couldn't help but smile mischievously "Then punish me" She whispered seductively.

Returning to feel like the desire was reborn they kissed again.


	7. Day 5: Mortal Eclipse (Last part)

All the people enlisted, the knights prepared their weapons, the witches and wizards prepared their powders, all the citizens locked themselves in their homes for fear of being killed.

This time people were more afraid than they used to be, the attack had happened on October 31 when the lunar eclipse occurred. That eclipse that began the most bloodthirsty act of the night. Lunar eclipses always occurred every five years, and with this 31 five years were fulfilled.

It was half-past six, her father had a fever.

The medications she had run out of and her father was burning with fever. Unfortunately magic could not cure diseases; therefore, the only option was to go find new drugs. "Father, are you going to be okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Honey, don't worry. It's a mild fever, nothing will happen to me "he replied, coughing heavily

“Nothing, nothing will happen to you, father! You are burning with fever, if we don't give you the necessary medications you could probably die! The least I want is for you to go away, father! " Bulma raised her voice, sometimes her father was very stubborn. Sighing heavily, she said "I'll go look in the infirmary if they have medications, I'll try to get there as quickly as possible," She said kissing her father on the forehead.

"Okay, dear. Be careful, please ”He said weakly.

"Don't worry, father. I can defend myself. ”Giving him one last look, she left her house.

The way to the infirmary took a long time, but because of her father she was able to do everything; She would try to go as fast as possible. If only magic could cure diseases, she would be more relieved, her father was already old and worried that he was sick, if something happened to him she did not know what she would do, her world would collapse. Ever since those damned beasts took her mother (and other people) she lived in fear that her father would be taken from her, he was the only thing she had left and she was sure that if they did the slightest scratch on her father they were going to pay dearly for it.

As She walked She could see people passing quickly, all in fear and fear, and why not be if even the prophets had predicted how bloody it would be the day of the other lunar eclipse.

She looked at her watch, it was seven. Without waiting any longer, she ran to the infirmary door when she saw it.

She tapped hard for them to hear her, nothing.

She felt her heartbeat by a thousand, something told her that if she delayed she would never forgive her. She knocked on the door again louder "Open, please! I need medicine, my father has a fever! " It took ten infinite seconds for the door to be opened.

She breathed a sigh of relief "Thank you very much" She continued to exhale desperately "Could you give me medicine to relieve my fever please?"

"At the moment we ran out of medicines, I'm sorry" Bulma felt at that very moment that she was going to faint, she needed to heal her father as quickly as possible "But we have herbs that can alleviate his fever, maybe it can help" The lady added.

"Yes, please. As long as they need, ”Bulma replied, already a little relieved from her shock, putting a purse full of money on the shelf. The lady nodded and went to get the herbs.

With each second that the lady delayed, Bulma grew more anguished, worry invaded by a thousand. If Vegeta found out that she disobeyed his orders, he would punish her a lot. He was right, today there was a lunar eclipse, and according to his father had been investigating, this moon was not going to be like any moon, but it was going to be a red moon ... a bloody moon. The simple fact of knowing that the moon would be blood made her hair stand on end. She just hoped that tonight would pass as quickly as possible so that she could be with her father and in Vegeta's arms again.

Suddenly, she felt dizziness go through her head, she wanted to vomit. Without thinking twice, she immediately went to the bathroom she found. She knelt before the toilet, put her arms on it, and vomited. She vomited several times until she felt that she had already calmed down, with the toilet paper she wiped her mouth. She got up from the toilet and went to the sink to soak her face in the water, surely fear and anguish had made her dizzy and vomit… she had to relax.

While washing her hands, she heard a scream.

Bulma froze hearing more screams after the first one, the slaughter had begun.

Quickly closing the spout, she left the bathroom when she heard glass break in the medical room. At the joust, she could perceive it well from all the screams that were heard from outside. Bulma was nervous, distraught, worried… her father was alone and the massacre had already begun… she had to go take care of him.

When she came out of the bathroom and went to collect the herbs, the lady grabbed her hand tightly before she came out, she was also shaking “Please be careful. It is very dangerous for you to go alone. "Releasing her hand, she bent down and gave her a spear." So you can defend yourself, don't worry about me, I know where to hide. "She said putting the spear in Bulma's hands.

Bulma swallowed hard, she was also dying of fear "Don't worry, I promise I'll be fine" Bulma replied gently releasing the warm hands of the lady. She tried to grab the spear, but it almost fell due to the screams of terror he heard from outside; however, she was able to get a good grip "Take care" She added with concern, gave her one last look, and left the infirmary.

It was just when she left that she felt her heart stop beating, all the people were running and screaming in despair, some of them were stained with blood and others with open wounds; the ground looked like a bloody pond, some of the people slipping while running.

However, that was not what made her petrified ... it was not the moon, which was in its maximum splendor and totally red; nor the intimidating howls that could be heard throughout the village. No, it was not that, it was seeing with her own eyes how some men with red eyes and totally strong were transformed into wild wolves and devoured all that person who crossed their path. Bulma's heart stopped seeing such a scene, this couldn't be real, this had to be a horrible nightmare.

_"You, my girls, have to fight to protect your people ... and protect you"_

Remembering that phrase. Bulma regained her consciousness and reason and began to use her magic to save her people, she would try to do it as quickly as possible, she had to save her father.

Right after attacking a werewolf and helping an injured person, healing him with her magic, she heard someone call her name ... it was Chichi.

"Bulma watch out!" Bulma immediately turned back and could feel her body freeze as she saw a werewolf go straight towards her, but just before he attacked her, the wolf was attacked.

Goku had saved her.

Giving him one last attack, Goku stopped and lifted Bulma off the ground "Are you okay?" He asked, breathing in and out heavily.

Bulma, unable to bear it, hugged Goku as tightly as she could, had saved her from death "Goku! ... Thank you "She said with tears in her eyes. Separating from him, she said “Goku, I need to see how my father is. When I left him to go get the medicines he was burning with fever… he is alone and helpless… I have to go see how he is and protect him! " Bulma said totally desperate.

Seeing how Chichi quickly healed the wounded man, he said “It's okay, Bulma. But please take care of yourself. You are one of the most important people to me and if something happens to you I will not forgive myself ”Goku replied looking her directly in the eyes.

"Don't worry, Goku. Thank you very much." Giving one last look at him and Chichi, she went straight to her house, she had to save her father.

With each step she took, she felt her heartbeat and leave her body, despair, and anguish taking hold of her. Hearing the cries of people, seeing how some died, and especially seeing those very beasts, scared her a lot.

She felt like it would take forever to go home, her breathing was ragged and she could feel how breathless she was ... her father was in danger. Ignoring the pain in his feet, she tried to run as fast as she could when she saw her home nearby ... however, this one was with the door open and the windows were broken. "Fatherrr!" Screamed Bulma

Without taking it anymore, he ran as fast as she could until she reached his house… there was blood everywhere. "Father! Where are you?!" Entering quickly, she looked for her father with her eyes, she went quickly to her room, but there was nothing.

She was about to call him again when she heard a cry of pain “Bulma! Ah! " Bulma's heart was beating hard and vehemently, that was her father. "Father!" Screaming as loudly as she could, he reached the place where her father's weak cry came from.s

The scene she saw took her breath away.

Her father was on the ground with a great puddle of blood, moaning in pain, and begging for mercy. Her father was being hurt by another man, with the difference that this one had his back to her ... that damn werewolf was eating her father alive!

Without thinking twice, she used her magic and threw a ball of power at him. It didn't hurt him, but it did hurt him enough ... enough for the wild man to turn in her direction and leave her speechless by perfectly recognizing the face ...

It was Vegeta.

It was Vegeta… but it wasn't HER Vegeta; This was a man beyond his reason, he had red eyes like the bloody moon of the night and fangs that protruded from his lips along with the blood that was her father's ... the one that he himself was in charge of devouring alive.

She didn't give her time to speak because right then Vegeta lunged towards her. He tried to hurt her, but he couldn't, she was protecting herself. She was right, this wasn't her Vegeta, this was another Vegeta… a monster. She let out a cry when she felt him scratch her with his sharp claws, she looked him directly in the eyes, begging him with her eyes to stop since no matter how much she yelled, she ignored him.

"Vegeta, stop!" Bulma screamed, her claws vehemently hurting her body, if she continued like this there was a chance that she would leave her dead. However, when she felt like she couldn't take it anymore, she felt like Vegeta was being pushed hard by someone's magic.

Her teacher.

"Bulma!" Her teacher immediately went to her and began to heal the deep scratches that Vegeta made with her magic. She did not feel pain, she only felt how her heart was breaking into a thousand pieces.

She could see how slowly Vegeta stood up after being thrown; However, this time it seemed that reason because his eyes were no longer red, but black as always. She could see her gaze across the room until her gaze collided. "Bulma ..." He whispered.

Vegeta looked at how scared she was and the wound that he had accidentally made, feeling his heartbeat with the second that passed, looked at his hands, and then looked at the body lying in a pool of blood ... devoured and torn to pieces.

Checking his fears, he tried to speak "Bulma ..." but no more words could come out of his mouth. Seeing how tears began to fall from Bulma's eyes, he decided to escape. He turned into a wolf and walked out of the already broken window.

He had hurt her.

* * *

Tears flowed down her face incessantly, her heart was breaking into a thousand pieces and blood gushed out on her hands; her father was dead.

"Fatheeeeerrrr!" Bulma screamed with all the pain she could, more tears streaming down from her sapphires. She felt betrayed, disappointed, disillusioned… and dead. The being who she loved with all her soul turned out to be a werewolf… those monsters that killed her people, her mother and, now, her father.

"Why…?" She wondered to herself holding the already lifeless body of her father, as more tears cried his departure.

There was no more screaming or crying, the eclipse of blood was over.

"Sometimes the people we think we love don't always end up as we think, Bulma," said her teacher, grabbing her chin and wiping her tears.

Her teacher knew it.

"Master, you knew it… why didn't you tell me?" She said unable to stop the tears from coming out.

"Because it was better for you to learn on your own that beasts should never be trusted" Looking directly into her eyes, she stressed "Never" Wiping her tears she added with hatred "The eclipse is over ... but this will not stay like this, Bulma. Our revenge has just begun, we will avenge our brothers, our people, you can avenge your father ... and we will kill those damn werewolves "

Her teacher was right, those werewolves deserved to die. They had to avenge her people, they would avenge the death of her brothers, she would avenge the death of her parents. She would train until she couldn't, and she would murder them. She would avenge her parents, take revenge on Vegeta, and then kill him.

It was already said.


	8. Day 6 : Friends on the other side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It's annetzita again. This is I came with Halloweenie day 6: Friends on the other side  
> Guys, have you seen "The Princess and the frog"? It's one of my favorites movie Disney childhood I had, I love it!  
> I didn't know what to write for this day, I've been thinking and thinking but nothing came to my mind. So, I started to listen to music, and I heard Disney Villains song and Disney Revival. In the time I've been listening to it I heard the part of the Dr.Facilier and the song "Friends on the other side" I and I said THIS HAS TO BE THE DAY SIX.  
> And it's here.  
> Hope u like it! All reviews are welcomed, it's my first time I write a chapter with music

_"Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see_

_This, our town of Halloween…”_

With her delicate hands, she tied her red bodice, knotting the ribbon just above her collarbone. Today she was going to meet her friends, it was Halloween, her favorite holiday, and today she would go trick-or-treating in all the houses, she was mainly going for the strawberry sweets that some gentlemen gave them, she loved everything that is strawberry flavor.

Maybe she is already a little old to be asking for sweets and saying "treat or trick", she was 18 years old, she was no longer a girl, but the truth, she loved these holidays and the best way to celebrate it was by having a little fun with her friends. Besides, she was always amused by the peculiar costumes that people wore.

A smile left her lips when she remembered the last costume that Goku wore, without a doubt it was very original; the costume resembled a werewolf and monkey combination, with red fur and a tail the same color, with a bit of makeup for the contact eyes.

This time her costume was Little Red Riding Hood, her favorite story as a child. If there was one thing that story had taught her, it was that she shouldn't trust anyone, not even the most handsome boy in the room, just people hide dark secrets.

Without trying to linger any longer, she grabbed her straw basket, the one where she would put her sweets, and went on an adventure. She would be the queen of sweets, her mouth was watering just thinking about the amount of strawberry-flavored sweets she would taste ... delicious!

While she waited for his friends to arrive, she took the opportunity to see the streets, the houses were decorated, the children ran around with their costumes knocking on the doors and the gentlemen put the sweets in their pumpkin baskets; yes, this was one of his favorite dates.

She remembered the story that a prince ruled in this city, it was the Halloween prince, the city was called the same. He was a very lonely and proud prince, they said, but above all, he was very bad, so bad that he loved to scare children and use them as tools for his enchantments. His people upon learning of such a barbaric action rebelled against him, fought, and won. It was never known exactly what happened to the prince, but it is said that he is still prowling the streets and looking for a victim to help him complete his plan to recover his city and return to be, this time, the king of Halloween.

People imagined many things and created enough stories to scare others, a Halloween prince? Nonsense, all they wanted to do was scare people.

And boy did they succeed ...

However, her thoughts faded when she heard Goku's voice call her name "Bulma! Good thing you're ready now" She said arriving with Chichi, Krillin, Yamcha, Piccolo, and the others "Sorry for being a little late, Chichi had a problem with her suit, hehe ”He mentioned scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry Goku" She said approaching them. "Wow, Goku, can you tell me where do you get such original costumes?" She touched Goku's suit, it was fascinating. Simple, but very pretty; He had an orange gi and a blue polo shirt inside, with shoes the same color but with red stripes. She looked at Piccolo and exclaimed “Piccolo! You too, have you disguised yourself as a culture? "

"Well, Chichi helped us make our clothes" He mentioned scratching his head "By the way, Bulma, have you heard about the Halloween house?"

"You mean the one related to the story of the Halloween prince?" Goku nodded “Ah yes. People create a lot of stories, ”Bulma replied.

"It's not a joke, Bulma" Chichi added "They say they have seen him for these weeks, how scary, I hope he doesn't do anything creepy"

"Well guys, it looks like the candy contest is going to start," Krillin said. Bulma looked him up and down, he was dressed as a policeman. Indeed, they all had very good costumes. “You know which house you will go to first?” She asked.

"Goku and I will go to Roshi" Chichi replied putting his arm in Goku's elbow.

"Me to Kami's house, it would be good to scare the children with this costume" Piccolo replied with a mocking smile.

"Bulma, what house are you going to?" Yamcha asked "If you like we can go together"

"No, definitely not" She replied a little annoyed crossing her arms. The least she wanted at this moment was to be with Yamcha, she had had enough with what he had done. He was a scoundrel. "I'll go alone" She stressed "And since they talk so much about The mansión of Halloween, I'll go there"

Everyone was shocked at Bulma's mention. "But Bulma, if it happens to you ago?" Goku asked.

"What will happen to me?" She uncrossed her arms and put them around her waist "It's just a simple story, nothing bad will happen to me" Did your friends really believe in these things? How easy they were to scare "Besides if I don't come back at the indicated time, look for me" She added to calm them down "Okay?"

Everyone nodded very unconvincedly, sometimes Bulma was stubborn. It was fine that she didn't believe those stories, but if they say it's haunted, she should at least try to prevent, right? If something happened to Bulma, they wouldn't know what they would do.

"Good" Bulma smiled, showing her beautiful set of pearls that stood out against the red lipstick "So what are we waiting for? You have to collect the sweets! "

* * *

"Trick or treat!" The children would say, making fun of them in horrible costumes and saying stupid phrases like "Trick or treat!" he hated it. They walked through all the streets of Halloween, through THEIR streets. These damn people had taken over his streets, HIS city, Halloween city, of which he was the rightful prince.

He should be dead, many years have passed since his territory was taken from him, but no. He could not die easily, not before having completed his plan and having his revenge, because he would have it, he would take revenge. These foolish earthlings believed that he would leave, die, and allow them to take over THEIR city. Not! Not in his deepest nightmares.

He failed the first time, but this time he would return with more power. The boys, girls, and others will scream in terror, in fear in the dark at the show that they would perform today. Because today was the day where he would retake his city, today would be the night where screams would echo through his city. Only one piece was missing, he needed the blood of a virgin and very beautiful woman, so he could use her blood to call his friends on the other side and help him in his revenge.

Friends on the other side? Of course, he had friends on the other side, those who helped him when he was about to be killed by that mob. He owed them his life and for that, he would allow them to cause terror in his city, so they would understand that no one should mess with the Halloween prince ... no one.

He kept looking behind the curtain of his window, these stupid children would not stop screaming. He continued to watch what the brats were doing until his sight caught the image of a beautiful girl with blue hair.

His eyes sparkled at such beauty.

The blue-haired girl was dressed in a very peculiar, sexy and angelic way; She wore a white blouse, with a black corset that tightened her tiny waist, underneath it was a red skirt that reached her knees, and finally, she wore a bodice that covered her bluish hair a little. It was a beauty, it could not go unnoticed.

He felt something move in his pocket, it was his skull, the one that was offered by his friends on the other side to know if the person was the one to perform the ritual or not. That girl was, that's why her skull was throbbing and shining. The girl was the key piece for his ritual, he had to catch her to recover his city.

Luckily for him, the blue movie was going to his home. Apparently, she had also heard the stories about him, a smile left her lips. He would have to prepare the sweets, she was not going to escape him ...

_"This is Halloween, screaming in the dark ... the show is about to start ..."_

She didn't really understand why others were scared every time people asked about the Halloween prince's house, was it so scary? What fools, it was a simple horror story whose goal was simply to scare others, what a shame they fell into his trap.

The house had turned out a bit far from normal, it had taken time, but it would be worth it, she just hoped it could give her lots of strawberry sweets.

The more she walked, she could say that the fewer people were there, or if they were as if they were going against him, they were going to the most abundant places. This should be the direction to the house, right? Hopefully, they didn't give her a bad address, because if she did, she was sure she would look for people and beat them for wasting their time and having fewer sweets.

Her mouth made a great sound of astonishment when she reached the right place, the house of the Halloween prince.

It was the one that was least decorated, but no decoration was necessary, the house with the naked eye conveyed fear and fear. It was immense, gigantic, and totally big; The whole house was black, with its black brick walls and gray windows; everything conveyed terror. It had a gate that gave you access to a very well-kept garden, from there there was a path that guided you to the house and gave you access to the main door, the door was immense.

Swallowing heavily, she decided to enter. She opened the bars and entered, closing it when he took the first step; she followed the path until she reached the door, it was giant, the door was carved out of marble all over, it could be said that it was two meters high. She wondered if there was anyone, because of the garden she could say yes, the garden was very well cared for and with your eyes, you could tell that it was watered and fixed almost every weekend.

She decided to knock on the door.

_Knock Knock_

The first call sounded like an echo, the lights were off in the houses, maybe no one was there. She waited for a few minutes and decided to play again.

_Knock Knock_

Nothing. The truth is that the fact that they did not answer put her in a very bad mood, today was Halloween and she had to enjoy it to the fullest. If they didn't want to give her candy, fine, she wouldn't beg them. Although, maybe if there is someone in there who has a lot of strawberry flavored sweets and didn't hear their taps… damn, she would only play one last time.

And just as she was about to knock for the third time, the door opened by itself.

Bulma couldn't help but be surprised, had the door opened by itself, or was her imagination? She gave a nervous laugh, people really did manage to scare others ... they started well.

She decided to enter the house when she saw that no one received her, but how impolite, could they not even greet a beautiful young woman and give them their sweets? Hmp, it's all for the sweets.

When she entered the place everything was totally dark, at the fair she could see. With a bit of nerve, she mentioned "Trick or treat!" After a few seconds, the lights came on revealing a beautiful room within sight.

Bulma admired the panorama, the living room was beautiful, she could even say that it was bigger and more beautiful than the one in her house, without a doubt if it was the house of the Halloween prince. She began to observe every detail of the room, the glass floor, the red carpet that was in the room, and led her to a giant staircase, the threshold that allowed us to see the second floor of the mansion ... everything was beautiful.

"Trick or treat for you too, miss," said a thick, masculine voice echoing through the living room. She was frightened by this, he had taken her off guard, she looked for the owner of such a masculine voice and saw him coming down the stairs. she could tell that he was a young man of age, 28 years old so to speak, he was handsome. "It is the first visit and the only one apparently, many people do not usually knock on my door," He said walking towards her. “Happy Halloween, miss. I am Lord Vegeta "

Bulma didn't know what to answer, would she say thank you or would she have to say her name? It would have to be polite “Happy Halloween, Mr. Lord Vegeta. Bulma ”She said introducing himself.

"Well apparently all the sweets I have will be for you, I only have a pure strawberry flavor, okay?" Vegeta asked

"Of course" replied with a smile Bulma "The strawberry sweets are my favorites" It seems this would be her lucky day, she would be the only one who would take all the strawberry sweets Yummy! It was worth the wait.

"Well, then you could wait for me in the living room." Vegeta pointed to a giant table to Bulma. "I'll go get the sweets that are in the kitchen, with permission." Making a little greeting, he retired to the kitchen.

Bulma was surprised at the young man's chivalry, apparently, it turned out to be the opposite of what she had thought, he came out polite. Deciding to sit at the living table, Bulma went and sat on the chair to wait for Lord Vegeta. She had never seen him in the city, it was sure because the place was very far away and from what you could see he was not a man to go out much.

Sitting in the chair, she began to study detail by detail of the room until her eyes were fixed on a container full of sweets on the table. She raised her arm and grabbed a sweet with her hand to see what it tasted like, it was strawberry! Yummy. She wondered if she could eat one, it wouldn't be bad at all; apart, they were not going to find out that I would eat a sweet ... hehe

Looking around and noticing that Lord Vegeta is not looking at her, she grabbed the candy, opened it, and popped it into her mouth. "Umm, this is delicious" She let out a sound of satisfaction, the candy was delicious, the most delicious she had ever tasted in her life, if these sweets were going to give her the young Lord, she would gladly wait a thousand years.

Once she had finished her candy, without thinking twice, she put the others in her mouth, something had these sweets that she could not stop eating ... she wanted more, even so, deep down she knew that she should not eat so many sweets, she could not stop eating them.

"Wow, it looks like you liked sweets," Vegeta said, Bulma freaked out at being discovered. _“Shit, perfect Bulma. Now you will be like a girl without manners and gluttonous ”_ She told herself. “Don't worry, I have several of those. I have several types of strawberry-flavored candy. ”He tried to calm her down with the fright of being discovered by him, a smile came from within.

Approaching her, she took out the sweets she had in the box "Do you have your basket to put the sweets?" Bulma nodded. "Perfect" Approaching her and being only inches away, he began to put the sweets in her basket, handful by handful until emptying the box that was previously full of sweets.

When he gave the last handful, Vegeta subtly caressed Bulma's face. The young woman was extremely beautiful, beautiful, he was fascinated, enthralled, and delighted by her beauty. If so on the outside, her blood would be extremely delicious on the inside.

Vegeta's eyes sparkled at that thought, the simple fact of thinking that he was almost nowhere from activating his plan, and taking back his city excited him more than ever. If all went well, he would not only take back his city, but he would also stay with this beautiful girl, and together, perhaps, they would be the kings of Halloween.

They both looked directly into each other's eyes until Vegeta broke the silence "You are a very beautiful young woman, Miss Bulma" He whispered until he was only inches from her.

Bulma couldn't help but blush at it, the young Lord was very handsome, but this situation was very strange and she had a bad feeling "Thank you very much, Lord Vegeta." She thanked, gently separating from her grip until he was at an acceptable distance, this was not normal, she needed to go and go back to her friends “If you'll excuse me, I have to go. Thank you very much. ”She tried to get up and out the door, but the young Lord's voice stopped her.

"I have more sweets, wouldn't you like to wait for more?" Vegeta asked preventing Bulma from leaving.

“It is not necessary, I am leaving. Thank you very much ” she replied, getting up from her chair and going to the door. This situation was already getting very weird, the way he had touched her was wrong. She didn't even know him and he told him she was beautiful, touching her in a way that was not reliable at all, she needed to get out.

However, just as she was going to open the door, she felt her body being forcibly taken to the chair where she had been before, making her sit down abruptly on it and causing her basket full of sweets to fall all over the floor.

Bulma got really scared, she was trying to move, get up; but she could not, there was an external force that prevented her from moving, causing her to lose her control and be handled by others. She let out a cry of terror when she saw that two bright green snakes appeared and tied her with her body, preventing her from making the slightest movement or attempt to get out. She tried to move, but she couldn't, the strength of both reptiles was stronger (miraculously) than hers. She felt her chair being taken towards the Lord, or now Lord of terror, by a ghost apparently, she tried to see who it was but such was her surprise when he saw that her chair moved by itself… .this was a haunted house.

"Did you really think I would let you get away?" Vegeta asked benevolently, appearing in a totally different outfit than he was before. If before he had been in his elegant clothes like a whole Lord, now he was in his corresponding clothes, now he was like the true prince of Halloween, with his fangs glowing before such a beautiful creature in his forehead and with red eyes from tasting his blood. "Not! Not when you are the key piece to recover my city, the city of Halloween! " Vegeta yelled evilly, causing Bulma to shiver in fear.

Now she understood everything.

Vegeta was the Halloween prince they all said, the one who was banished and defeated in his own city. He had come to take his revenge, to regain his land ... and make blood cry while screams were heard throughout the city like a musical ... He was going to carry out his plan to regain his place ... and she was his ideal piece ...

"You…, you are going to help me ..." Vegeta emphasized looking directly at her, his eyes turning phosphorescent green as he licked his tongue lustfully. "Yes!"

Music began to play, drums began to beat, being played by skull dolls; the lights began to blink in different colors: red, orange, and green; voices throughout the house began to sing; gigantic skull heads began to sing and speak.

Bulma felt her heartbeat as the seconds passed, this was a horror movie, a monster ritual. She was afraid to continue seeing these beings from the otherworld because she could feel how her heart was going to leave, the skulls were talking, they played the drums, the lights only made her fear increase, the dust began to come out in the room ... Bulma was sweating with fear.

Vegeta was ecstatic with excitement, this was the moment. Without waiting any longer, he took a powder out of his pocket and threw it on the ground, appearing in it an immense six-foot skull with a lot of fireworks "Are you ready!" Vegeta began to sing, having the other skulls and other beings from the other world singing with him.

_"ARE YOU EADY!"_

"ARE YOU READY!" He continued to sing, but this time with his two arms he pointed to the huge skull that was in front of Bulma, making it open its lifeless mouth, leaving a skull necklace with red eyes.

_"ARE YOU READY!"_

Bulma couldn't even speak, this was all a real nightmare. The immense skull that came out after the, now, Halloween prince threw a powder on the ground, scared her like never before, seeing all the cloth dolls along with the skulls playing and singing in time with Vegeta; she just wanted to close her eyes and get out of here.

"TRANSFORMATION CENTRAL !" He sang grabbing the skull necklace that came out of the huge statue's mouth. The dolls and the other skulls sang louder and played the same drums, scaring the defenseless young blue-haired woman.

_"TRANSFORMATION CENTRAL!"_

"TRANSFORMATION CENTRAL!" He continued, hiding his face behind his hand and in one agile movement showed his face completely painted by a white skull. Without lingering another second, he walked straight towards Bulma.

_"TRANSFORMATION CENTRAL!"_

Bulma realized it and tried with all her might to move, something was going to do to her Vegeta with that necklace, of that she was sure. She had to get out, use all her strength to move, she wanted to scream, but not even her voice paid attention to her, it was as if her body did not respond to her commands, she tried everything ... but she couldn't. The nerves and fear increased with each step that Vegeta took, the figures that sang and were next to her did not help at all, it only increased her fear and terror.

"TRANSFORMAFICATION CENTRAL!" Vegeta sang, turning towards Bulma and without waiting any longer he grabbed one of Bulma's delicate white fingers, brought the skull towards her fingers and it bit her, tearing off part of Bulma's skin.

"Ah!" Bulma let out a cry of pain, if she felt fear before, now she felt pain, pain at that small skull that bit her finger and tore part of her skin, drawing a thread of blood. Bulma kept moaning in pain, she could do anything, she was trapped.

" Can you feel it!" Vegeta's eyes gleamed as he saw how the delicious virgin blood of the beautiful girl rose all over the skull, filling it with her virgin blood ... his time to be the prince of Halloween again had arrived, he would rule his city again!

“You're changing, you're changing, you're changing alright” Bulma felt drugged, pain, and more pain… that was the only thing she could feel! The only thing I could see was the face of that damn prince with his face painted in a skull and turning into different colors. That damn thing that had bitten her finger was making her delirious, her eyes wanted to close ... but no! He couldn't, he had to go out and tell his friends, he had to tell Goku that they were right and the prince of Halloween has returned and is here to retake his city, but he had no strength.

"I hope you're satisfied, but if you ain't don't blame me, You can blame my friends on the other side." Vegeta approached Bulma, she was already delirious and for a few seconds she would pass out. Unable to take it anymore, he grabbed her, lifted her to him so that she would look at him, and kissed her. You could say that it was the most delicious kiss he had ever tasted in his entire life, he did not know if it was because of the emotion of being nowhere from having his city back or it was the beautiful girl, but what he did know was that that Bluehead was going to be his.

Bulma felt how Vegeta took her chin and lifted it to kiss her, she was practically unaware of anything. She didn't even know why she was here, what she came to, but what she did know was begging Goku to do something and save the others, because if there was one thing that she was sure of, it was that she would no longer be the same Bulma.

And with no more power, her eyes closed.


	9. Day 7: The shape of love (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally I updated it, I've been so bussy these days.   
> Hope u like it <3   
> Insipred by the film "The shape of water"

It was not the first time she had escaped from the others mermaid to appreciate the outside, she had already done it several times. Her parents always told her that a creature like her should not escape from their band, that they should always be in a group to protect each other, because the beings from outside are not at all trustworthy and they always look for a way to harm their marine companions.

The first time, she reproached herself for it, the outside was a new world for her and she was dying to see it. Since she was little, she had been told that outsiders were human and that she shouldn't hang out with them at all. They were vile, evil beings who were in charge of harming their marine brothers such as mischievous dolphins, beautiful stars, fast fish, and exotic mermaids. As she was a mermaid, she had to be much more careful, they were the ones most damaged by humans to do evil things to them, ending their lives.

It was simply something that would not be allowed, she was not going to die; However, that did not mean that she would deprive herself of observing such an exotic world.

It was like a dream come true, observing the landscape outside was beautiful ... much better than she had imagined. She had found a place where, apparently, not many humans lived, which allowed her to observe and study every angle of such a beautiful panorama.

It was beautiful, there were giant plants with the same color as seaweed, but with the difference that these had a giant brown trunk that reached from the ground to form small twigs; the sky was fascinating, it was dark in color, she almost always went out at night, she liked to appreciate the mysterious white sphere that illuminated the forest; there were flying animals, very tiny that shone to the beat of the sound they made, it was fun.

She was lucky that the river where they always passed is close to this forest, the scenery was the most beautiful she had ever seen in her life. None of this compared to the world under the sea, not that she didn't like it, she loved her life in the water; but wonders like this could hardly ever be appreciated at sea.

She couldn't stay here for long, it was dangerous if they saw her, she had to go. Giving the last look at the landscape, she turned and headed home, and on another day she would visit the outside again.

* * *

It was fascinating what he saw, it was simply something extraordinary.

Never in his entire life would he have thought that he could have had the privilege of seeing such an exotic creature a few meters from him, so mythological, so mystical, so real ... As a person, he never believed in mythological creatures, as a scientist he was always forcedbelievese in unreality ... but this ... was something that could not be expressed in simple words.

His eyes had seen such a mythological creature, coming out of the river and observing the outside world in every detail, with a smile that only a five-year-old would give you when he receives his favorite sweet.

He had always heard the myth of mermaids, those that enchanted you with their voice and hypnotized you with their beauty. He was always curious about that myth, but he did not believe it. He saw it as a waste of time. As an important scientist of Vegeta-sai's palace, he should not waste time in verifying that such stories are real or not, he simply had to make sure that the empire was developed technologically and scientifically, in preventing the other empires from surpassing them. It could be said that he was obsessed with science, but he could not complain, he always liked to be the one who received the recognition of the king and the people.

It was not the first time that he had the privilege of observing mythology in life, the first time was pure chance. That time he found her, he had escaped from his laboratory to reflect in the forest of the palace and to think about what new machines he could create to help the Saiyans ...

Such was his surprise in raising his gaze to the river and seeing an exotic mermaid. At firs,t he had thought that she was a Saiyan and that she took the total nerve to bathe in the forest river of Vegeta-sai's royalty, he was going to call the woman's attention for such a tonal action until he realized that she did not she was a Saiyan woman like the ones he knew. The first thing that caught his attention was the peculiar color of his hair and eyes, which he possessed, a medium-turquoise bluish, compared to Saiyajin women, they only had black hair and eyes of the same color, no one with that particular hair. The second was to see that she had two sea stars on her breasts; it was rare to see those marine animals, They are almost always in danger of extinction because of the king's exotic tastes (the only one who gave himself the privilege of eating them because of how difficult it was to find them), and seeing them on that woman's breasts showed that she was not just any Saiyan. The third thing was the curious way in which she communicated with the animals and the way she looked at the forest, a normal Saiyan and anyone would not be surprised to see fireflies fly and shine, she would not wave with her hands to go to her side and wouldn't make a gasp with her mouth when she saw the trees.

But those factors were not what made him realize that she was a mermaid, it was her tail. Seeing her scaly tail seawater as she left the forest and went swimming in the river, gave him to understand that she was a mermaid.

Without hesitating twice, he immediately went to his laboratory to draw such a creature on his notepad, drawing every part of the creature that he observed and that his memory gave him the privilege of remembering.

Given this, he decided to leave his laboratory at the same time every day and go to the forest to verify if the exotic mermaid would be there like that time, such was his surprise that she was. And for his good luck, he always appeared every day at the same time on the river; this was something he had to study with his own hands.

He had already decided, he would go to tell the King what his eyes had the privilege of seeing, he would show him the drawing and if necessary he would take him to the forest to see the creature. Vegeta-sai would be the first empire to experience and verify the existence of mermaids, of that there would be no doubt.

* * *

He couldn't be more than irritated, he was annoyed, frustrated, annoyed. His first-born son was a real headache, he had rejected all Sayajin women simply because he was not interested and because he did not want to marry, but who did this boy think he was to rebel against him? He was the king of Vegeta-sai, one of the most powerful monarchs on the planet, he needed more descendants to maintain his lineage. Vegeta was already the acceptable age to take a wife, be crowned princes (for the moment) of Vegeta-sa,i and have his children, but no, his son simply did not want to marry,y and when he said no, it was no. Sometimes he admired his son, he had taken out his genes, but that implied his character and to recognize him when something got into his head, there was no one who could make him change his mind.

At times he sometimes thought that his son had other tastes, without a doubt that would be a total shame, he could not afford such a mockery. That's why he was hell-bent on marrying him to a high-class Saiyan, from the nobility, one who is up to his level, but if that wasn't the case, at least he hoped he would use one of the women from his harem. Those women were not adorned, they were beautiful, beautiful, but his son had noneofr that was what he knew.

He sighed heavily, if Vegeta kept refusing before him he was not going to have any other option to threaten him, or he agreed to take a woman or send him to the king of the Cold empire, he had no other choice, otherwise, Tarble would be the future monarch .

He just hoped he didn't take such drastic measures with Vegeta, he really didn't want to go to those extremes.

Putting those thoughts aside, he decided to call one of his lackeys and have a glass of wine, nothing better than wine to refresh his memory.

He was enjoying the taste of the delicious wine, feeling the purple liquid go down his throa until he heard the doors of the royal hall open before him; he was the general director of the scientific area.

He was not in the mood to deal with scientific problems, he hoped it was a discovery that would favor his empire and make them develop more before the Cold; otherwise, he would take it out on the scientist.

"Your highness" The doctor bowed. "I have made a pseudo-discoveries that would make us develop as an empire."

King Vegeta could not help raising one of his very bushy eyebrows, he wondered what discovery the doctor had discovered. “Hmp, speak up. It better be something important, not time is of the essence and it is not wasted on stupid things. Speak, ”he snapped sharply.

Swallowing hard, he spoke “You see, your highness, what I have discovered would not only generate a development on a scientific level as an empire, but would also make us the first empire to verify the existence of mythological beings that myths have said for many years. . "

The king could not help but be more interested in the aforementioned, the words that came out of the scientist only generated more intrigue in him. Knowing that his empire could advance scientifically made him proud, but knowing that they could prove the existence of a mythological being made his motor organ pump at a thousand per hour.

"The creature we are talking about, Your Highness, is a mermaid" He continued speaking "A creature that according to legends can cure diseases with its scales and hypnotize us with its voice and beauty" Deciding to draw the drawing that he had made, he advanced towards the king and showed him. "The creature always appears at night, just when the sun goes down completely, every day, it always rises in the royal forest, your majesty."

The monarch could not be more than fascinated, the drawing in his hands had him captivated. The scientist had discovered a mermaid, the one that only appears in myths, something so unreal, so mystical, so mythological ... As he could see in the portrait, it was almost the same as how people described it, so similar to humans, so delicate, so special. They had to study it and experiment with it, such a creature could not be left unnoticed, this creature only indicated the prosperity that their empire would have on a scientific level. I couldn't be more than excited to see the results.

“I was wondering, Your Highness, if you could give me permission to capture her and experiment on her. That would be a very ... "

"Definitely" The king cut him off, this was not something that had to be thought twice, if it was about developing as an empire and humiliating others (especially the Cold) he would accept it without hesitation. “You are allowed to capture and experience it. Talk to the other scientists, you can even call some soldiers; you have to capture that creature yes or yes. Our recognition will be spectacular. ”A mocking smile came out of the king just thinking about it, he was dying to see the creature and see what wonders they could do with it.

The scientist could not be more than happy, this meant a great step in his career, the country and something that would change him as a scientist, he could not be better than the king. “It is an honor, your majesty. I promise you will not regret your choice "" If you allow me, I have to go and prepare the equipment to capture the creature, it will most likely leave tomorrow nightfall, we cannot wait "

Seeing the immediate assent of the king, he bowed and left the royal hall heading straight for his laboratory, he had to prepare for tomorrow's performance.

* * *

It had been a day since he had argued with his father about his lineage.

He could not be more than angry about what his father had said yesterday, he wanted him to take a woman as his mate and marry her, no madman would do that, first dead. It wasn't that he didn't like women, they thought they were very beautiful, but none of them met his expectations and they weren't even up to par. He just didn't want to pick up a woman who didn't even seem attractive to him.

He had his harem like all male royalty, but he never wore it. He didn't like hanging out with women of that type, so vulgar and unashamed, he just hated it.

He kept walking in the real forest, looking for Vegeta-sai's river to take a break, he had been training in the forest, unloading all his anger and frustration from yesterday, he needed to relax.

As he walked through the forest, his eyes were fixed directly on a blue-haired woman, he was going to call her attention for having dared to set foot in Vegeta-sai's real forest, but such was his surprise when he realized that she was not a woman ordinary.

This woman had a fish-shaped scaled bluish tail from her waist to, you might say, feet (because she didn't really see those extremities); she had long, straight bluish hair that stood out against her pale skin color. She blushed a little when she noticed that her breasts were covered by two starfish, that exotic food that her father loved to eat, leaving much to the imagination.

The creature was beautiful, the most beautiful he could have seen in his entire life; Seeing her sitting there on the grass of the forest being fascinated and admiring the trees and animals, it was something satisfying to see.

It was a fact that she was not a human, she was some sea creature. He began to study her, her beauty, her smile, her hair, the stars covering her breasts and the large fish tail only told him that she was a mythological creature ...

She was a mermaid.

A sign of surprise came out of his mouth, but he quickly fell silent. Never in all his life would he have thought that the creatures that were told in the myths were real, he personally did not believe in those stories, he saw it as a stupid way for the people to entertain themselves. But now that he was here, in the royal forest, seeing this mystical creature in the flesh, he did not know how to react.

A blush appeared on his face when he saw the mermaid, it was something unreal to see her in front of him, he could not believe it. He did not know whether to stay here and stay hidden like a coward or move forward a little and appreciate her more closely ...

He decided to take a chance.

Approaching him slowly, he began to take each step stealthily, avoiding making the slightest noise. The least he wanted was for the exotic creature to get scared and leave her sight, he couldn't afford it, he needed to appreciate her more closely, admire her beauty.

Unfortunately he did not see that there was a twig in the grass and stepped on it, causing the sound of the branch to sound. The mermaid at the noise turned her head directly to where the sound came from, colliding directly with it.

"Shit" He cursed himself.

Seeing how the mermaid tried to leave, he spoke as quickly as possible “Calm down, I will not hurt you! I promise you ” Wow, he couldn't even believe that those words came out of his mouth, he just didn't want to lose sight of such a beautiful creature.

Apparently the mermaid heard him because she looked directly at him, avoiding escaping before him. Vegeta before this, took the opportunity to walk towards her, slowly so as not to scare her, putting his hand in front and making a sign of tranquility, he continued speaking to her "I will not harm you, calm down" He continued advancing towards her.

When they were close enough, they looked into each other's eyes. Vegeta fought to swear that they were the most beautiful eyes he could have seen in his life, blue so bright and full of life, he was simply mesmerized by her gaze. He was going to take another step towards her until he saw how something went directly towards the mermaid making her fall abruptly to the grass.

He decided to go help her when he saw the way she was, someone had thrown a net at her and tangled her, she needed to help her. However, just as he bent down to help her, they called out to him.

"Prince Vegeta, stay away from her!" A scientist yelled, more doctors appearing behind him.

Ignoring the scientist's words, he reached down and subtly touched the desperate siren, he had to calm her down. "What are they going to do with her? He asked trying to calm her down, the siren was moving desperately in the net, making a few groans of pain. "You are hurting her"

"That's the least of it, prince" Said the same scientist, seeing how one grabbed a syringe and approached her "The creature is a mermaid, a mystical being that for years has not been proven its existence. Now that we've done it, we have to study with her. Your father has given us permission to do so, this will help us develop scientifically as an empire ”Vegeta looked suspiciously at the other doctor who came with a syringe towards the mermaid, he couldn't help but protect her with his arms.

The siren moved with anguish, struggled uselessly to get out of the net, made painful moans at it; the simple image made her heart clench. He did not understand how a simple creature how she generated those types of emotions. He was a cold and bloodthirsty being who had killed a lot of people, but that delicate creature just made him do his best to help her.

He was going to react and prevent the siren from being syringed; However, it was too late, the mermaid had already fainted and they were already lifting her to take her to the scientific area, being the last image he could have of her.


	10. Day 7: The shape of love (part two)

Her whole body ached, she felt dizzy. She didn't know why, but her neck felt sore, that it was being supported by something she didn't know. She could perfectly feel how her body floated in the water, but it had no depth, she felt how her tail hit the ground and according to her she knew, no river or lagoon is so shallow.

Something was wrong.

Her eyes began to open little by little, until they were completely open, the sight she had completely scared her. She was somewhere that had water and only four walls in it, this was not her case, no, of that she was sure. Without waiting any longer, she decided to go outside finding herself with the surprise that several humans in white coats were waiting for her in a room full of machines.

Now she understood everything, she remembered it perfectly. These humans were what kidnapped her in the forest, these people were referring to her parents when they said that humans were evil and heartless beings who only think about their own development.

She had been caught in a net-like her fish brothers and is most likely being eaten by them, the simple thought immediately scared her. She had to escape, they were going to hurt her, if she did not escape, she was going to die.

"You woke up, it's time to study her, doctor" Bulma heard. Indeed, those beings were going to do something with it, she could not allow it. Seeing how each one of them approached her, she tried to leave the place where they held her captive, she had to escape, she did not have feet like humans, but she could jump with her tail, she would jump as fast as she could to save herself from these beings.

She was about to emerge from what looked like a square pond when she felt her neck clench, a gasp of pain coming out of her. They had her chained around the neck, she couldn't leave the place because if she tried, her neck would get hurt; she had no escape.

Her tail began to flap with force when she saw how humans entered the square lagoon, she did not want, she did not want to be studied or experimented on for malevolent purposes, she did not want to.

"The damn creature is moving sir, do we sleep her?" One of them asked.

No, she didn't want to be put to sleep, no, no! Her parents were right she should never have escaped the band to see the outside, it was a dangerous world.

Her tail flapped louder when she heard the other human's reply “No, not kidding. Research works best when the creature is awake, let's dope it. Take a syringe and put the drug, she will be awake, but with lost consciousness. "

No, she didn't know what they meant by it, but he knew it was a bad thing, she couldn't allow it. Water began to splash for the scientists at the sudden movement of the mermaid's tail; Despite being chained, Bulma moved her hands with force trying to avoid being touched, to her bad luck she only managed to grab her hands and hold her tightly.

Tears fell down her face when she felt how they touched her right arm roughly and inserted something into it, she deeply regretted having disobeyed her parents, she should never have gone outside, she should never separate from the band ...

Never.

* * *

Two days had passed since he saw how the defenseless creature was kidnapped to the laboratory, just thinking what they were going to do to him made his hair stand on end. They were going to experiment on her, they were going to treat her like some lab rat, not knowing why she disliked her at all.

He had not been able to stop thinking about her these two days, he had not even been able to train properly because he felt guilty, he felt that if he had not prevented her from leaving, it would not be a research method because of his father's obsessed scientists.

It was a fact that the beautiful mermaid would be totally scared, the laboratory resembling an enchanted room, one where they do the vilest experiments.

Damn, guilt weighed down on him. It was the first time that he felt like this for someone, just thinking that someone like her could be suffering ate at him inside; he had to see how he was, just maybe then he could calm down. It would only be verified that she was alive, if she was hurt or something like that that was not her problem.

* * *

It was dawn, so the scientists would already be resting in their respective rooms. As prince of Vegeta-sai's Empire, he could enter and leave the place with just one order, so entering the laboratory would not be difficult at all.

He had been mentally berating himself for this, he shouldn't care what happens to a creature like her; however, the feeling of guilt did not leave him alone, it ate at him inside.

Upon reaching the lab, he pressed the button and the door opened, revealing a place full of machines and experiments. However, there was something that caught his attention, a square-shaped pool at the back of the room; decided to go there.

As he approached the pool he could see several syringes on the metal tables, they are just used, he did not want to imagine what for; He could also visualize a giant tank filled with water inside, it was the size of a human if this caused him curiosity, he wondered what that tank would be for.

When he approached the small pool, he sat on one of the steps of it, trying to see the depth of the greenish water, he needed to check if the mermaid was there. Two long minutes passed when he felt the water move, continuous circles formed in the water; someone was inside.

He was about to get closer to get a better view when suddenly he saw blue hair, his breath hitting. Seeing her come out of the water was fascinating, seeing her slowly come out with the water dripping all over her body up to her waist was more than charming, she had no words to describe her.

This time he was able to observe her completely, she was beautiful, much more beautiful than the legends told. He was going to get close to her so he could touch her unreal beauty, but just as he got closer she got scared and hid under the water.

She was afraid of him.

They had hurt her, they had already experimented with her and they had hurt her; he couldn't help clenching his fists. She looked at him hiding part of her face under the water, allowing him to see from her eyes up. Her gaze conveyed fear, fear… she didn't want them to hurt.

Swallowing hard, he slowly sat down on the stands and spoke to her, “I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not like those people who hurt you. ”He spoke to her in the sweetest way possible (something that surprised him).

She was still submerged in the water, looking at him with suspicion and distrust, she did not believe him.

Before this Vegeta decided to take out one of his royal insignia and put it on the stands closest to her; sadly, all he did was scare her more. She was afraid of even the smallest thing they could do to her, she was damaged.

Damn, he felt too guilty. He could leave immediately since he had verified she was still alive and well, but he couldn't, not by seeing how she was.

He sighed heavily “I'm sorry, if it weren't for talking to you in the woods, you wouldn't be going through all this. Excuse me. ”For the first time in his entire life, Vegeta apologized. Everything that happened with that creature really felt bad, he, a bloody being, feeling guilt for the damage they did to a mermaid ... Ha, how stupid it sounded.

Seeing how the mermaid did nothing about it, she decided to leave; however, just when he got up he could see how the siren advanced towards him. Getting out of the water and going to the bleachers where he was, he fearfully grabbed his badge.

He gave her a curious look, not knowing what it was.

"It's a royal insignia" He explained, the mermaid gave him a look of not understanding what he meant. He couldn't help but smile at it. “Every time you complete an important mission they give you a badge. I, as the prince of Vegeta-sai, have to fulfill royal missions "He explained" This insignia was obtained in a mission of the War, I was the best fighter in the army. "

The mermaid made an expression of astonishment, another smile came from him at that, she had something that hypnotized him just by seeing her. At his explanation, she moved closer to him to point out another of his insignia that was on his royal dress, she pointed to the second.

"This I got in a battle to help the Empire of King Ox Satan, they had kidnapped his daughter so a soldier of mine and I went to rescue her" He explained. The mermaid made a sound of amazement, made a few signs with her hands, as Vegeta could understand, she was asking how they rescued her.

"Well, it was very dangerous and we had to have a very well put together a plan ..." Vegeta spent the whole morning talking with the beautiful mermaid, telling her about all the battles and missions he had completed to obtain those badges. For the first time in his entire life, Vegeta felt good with someone, he felt calm next to her, he felt that all his responsibilities and the great weight he had as a prince was going sideways with her.

That was the first night (or early morning) he spent with the creature, the first of five nights.

* * *

_Second-morning meeting:_

Here he was again, going with a bag of fruit to see the mermaid. He just felt bored and couldn't sleep just because that he was going to see her, not because he really wanted to see her again… no, nothing like that.

When he reached the door of the laboratory his heart was beating very fast, he felt nervous. Did he wonder why the hell he felt like that, did a simple mermaid put him like that? Nonsense, that didn't happen to him.

Entering the lab, he quickly searched the mermaid with his gaze. Not seeing her, he decided to move towards the pool and sit on one of the stands, always keeping his gaze on the artificial lagoon.

Grabbing her bag of fruit, he pulled out an apple and placed it on the fine tier. Taking off one of the royal insignia, he grabbed one of them and made a musical sound in the last tier to enter the pool.

_Tick tick tick_

He waited a few seconds and did it again, a smile left his lips when he noticed how the water moved, leaving it a beautiful blue hair. He pretended he hadn't seen anything and took out another of the apples from the bag and took a bite, while with his other hand he continued to fiddle with the badge.

A smile came out of him again when he saw how only the mermaid's hand came out of the water to grab the apple and put it back in the water.

At this, Vegeta stopped playing with his badge.

Immediately, the mermaid came out of the water and addressed him when he finished doing so. With her fingers, she pointed to the apple that he had between his hands and that his mouth was tasting.

"This is an Apple. It's a fruit and it tastes very sweet, try it. ”Having said that, Vegeta took another bite of his apple.

The mermaid immediately did the same as Vegeta, bit into the apple, and let out a gasp of satisfaction. The mermaid immediately began to eat it all, apparently, the apple was delicious for her.

Suddenly, he looks at her carefully.

"Do you want more?" Vegeta asked. The mermaid nodded immediately "Unfortunately I don't have any more apples, but I have other fruits" She took out a pear "Here, this one also bites it" Giving it to her, she bit it.

Vegeta smiled at that, she was so funny, so beautiful and delicate. Without realizing it, he himself was having feelings for her.

* * *

_Third-morning meeting_

Every pink petal that she placed on the stands, she did it with extreme delicacy, looking directly at her.

He had told himself that he had only gone with her because he had nothing to do and was only bored in his room, he lied to himself. He himself knew that he was bored in his room because he couldn't stop thinking about her, imagining her. He had almost nothing to do because all he did was figure out how else he could surprise her.

This time he had gone to collect roses to show it to him, ha, who was going to imagine that the great prince of the Saiyans would be collecting roses for a mystical creature, nobody. But here he was, putting rose petal by petal on the steps of the artificial pond, seeing it and appreciating how beautiful it was.

He had to stop when he saw her slowly approach him, so angelic and without any other intention. Staring at her, he saw how she gently touched his right hand, causing his entire face to turn red. He could see her grasp his hand subtly, studying him and watching him; her gaze fixed on him when she realized the great scar he had on her.

"It happened to me in a stay I had with the Cold empire" He explained. He could immediately see how she made a worried face "Don't worry, it doesn't matter now" He said trying to calm her down.

The beautiful mermaid before this, what she did was grab his hand, begin to touch him subtly and when he closed his eyes Vegeta could see how something blue shone in his hands. When she put her hand on him, he was stunned by what he saw.

The scar that the damned Frieza had left was gone, now the only thing there was his regenerated skin.

The siren had cured him.

He raised his gaze to her, staring at her, they both did. There were no words to describe what Vegeta was feeling, these feelings that arose in him were new, but he liked them, he liked being with her.

Both began to approach slowly, closing their eyes until they brought their lips together gently. They kissed a sweet, tender, and virgin kiss, with no lust just tenderness.

This was Vegeta's first kiss as it was for Bulma, they had never kissed anyone, this was the first time. They were like this for several minutes, feeling their flavors and lips mutually, both of them enjoying it.

Vegeta could have sworn he could have died when they parted, ending with the kiss; however, the smile that came from her lips captivated him.

It was the most beautiful smile he could have seen.

* * *

_Fourth-morning meeting_

He decided to put his record player on the final stand, and put the music on, letting the hard drive go round and round, playing a beautiful melody in the laboratory.

Vegeta saw her, smiled when he saw her rocking in the water, moving her body to the beat of the music. She moved her hands delicately as she watched him, swimming from side to side and playfully flapping her tail.

He couldn't help but raise one of his very bushy eyebrows, apparently, the little mermaid was calling him, did she want him to dance? Well, he wasn't very good at that one, but he was never intimidated by a challenge.

A smile left his lips.

He began to rock slowly, rocking gently from side to side, looking directly at her. The music was soft, relaxing, he would try to move to the sound of it. He had to admit that he wasn't very good at these things, but there was something about her that made him do these things… He just wanted to see a smile from her.

Slowly moving his hands up his muscular body to his shoulders, undoing the buttons on both of his shoulders, he threw his cloak to the ground, leaving him only in royal armor.

They were both dancing for several minutes, Vegeta in front of her and Bulma happily wagging her tail and arms.

Bulma started to flap her tail playfully, splashing some water that got Vegeta a little wet.

At this, Vegeta advanced towards her moving and dancing seductively, with a smile on his face. Climbing slowly to each tier, he dove into the pool with her, splashing a lot of water, but eliciting a laugh from the mermaid.

Both began to play with the water, to swim together, Vegeta recounted all their adventures and she listened carefully without judging him.

They both enjoyed being together.

* * *

_Fifth non-morning meeting_

A smile left his face every time he thought of her, his body relaxed every time he was with her and he felt like he had no other weight on him every time he was with her. What at first he thought was just a check to calm his guilt, turned into a morning meeting, he was going for her and she was waiting for him.

It felt good with her, watching her listen carefully to what he told her about his adventures was fascinating. Even though he knew she couldn't speak, she spoke with signs, but he understood her perfectly, enough to know when she was upset about something or not.

He was dying to hear her voice, imagining it himself didn't help him, he needed to hear her. At least he wanted to hear a slight word and that would be enough, although he himself knew he was lying, sirens like her had a beautiful voice that captivated those who heard it; he was dying to hear it.

Sadly, all his thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone knock on his door. "Who the hell is it ?!"

"Open the door, Vegeta, I am your father." Perfect, he wondered what the hell his father wanted, if he wanted to talk about taking a woman who didn't even think about it, he wasn't interested in any of those vulgar women. "Open the door, brat! We have a meeting in the laboratory, they will show us the experiment they will do with that creature "

Immediately, Vegeta got up from his bed and went to open the door for his father, trying to hide his concern about what the scientists could do to his mermaid. "Hmp, it had better be worth it." Crossing her arms, she went straight to the lab with her father, fearing what might happen.

When they arrived at the laboratory, they were warmly received by the scientists. They began to explain to them what the experiment was about, he listened carefully to every word and they said it simply made his heart pound with concern.

“Your Majesty, we have been studying it and have concluded that the creature's scales can coagulate blood. That means, in case we have a war or for our next battles, its scales can serve as medicine or a part of the armor. " The director of the scientific wing mentioned.

Vegeta immediately fixed his gaze on the artificial lagoon where she always was, he tried to look for her, but he couldn't find her. She was not there.

"Excellent, do you have a demonstration?" At that moment, Vegeta as his body froze, he just didn't want to see what would come next.

"Yes, your majesty" The doctor replied and immediately ordered his other colleagues to start the procedure.

Immediately a greenish light appeared in the tank filled with water and transparent, allowing to see who was inside ... his siren.

Vegeta's breathing started to shake, he didn't want to see what he was going to do to her, he didn't want to see how they hurt her, he didn't want to ...

The tank started to light up a toxic green color, Bulma was there, scared of what was happening, she didn't understand why she was in this tank. She did not want to have another one of those painful experiments that the only thing that did was weaken her, damaged her scales and her body.

Suddenly, she could see him, saw him, Vegeta. That man who calmed her from all ills, the one who relieved her pains, the one who saved her from these evil and obsessed gentlemen in white coats. She saw him, but did not understand why he was standing with the other humans, why was she there watching how they were going to make her suffer? Was he also one of the bad guys? No, he had to help her, he couldn't leave her here, he didn't ...

All his thoughts vanished when he felt electric shocks take over his body, running through all his organs, from his heart to his tail. She couldn't move, she felt perfectly how the electric shocks were hurting her, they were hurting her.

And for the first time in her entire life, Bulma screamed. Heartbreaking screams came out of her before such a painful experiment, no one had ever heard her scream, much less speak; she was a voiceless creature, the only one of her kind.

He tried to move, trying to hit the tank and get out of there, but to no avail. She just couldn't, the slightest movement made her body ache worse, the shocks were killing her.

For Vegeta, this was a true horror scene, this was far worse than suffering the tortuous missions in Frieza's empire.

Finally, he could hear her voice ... but in what way? Torturing her and injuring her with electric shocks all over her body. He could see everything perfectly, the tank had a green light that allowed everyone present to see what they did to their mermaid ... Damn sons of bitches! They were hurting her, they were killing her! He had to do something about it, he couldn't leave her ... no, he wouldn't allow it.

However, just as he was about to speak, the torture ended.

The general scientist approached the water tank, pressed a button, and from there came a tube that dropped five turquoise scales.

Faced with this, the scientist grabbed a knife and made a wound on his hand. After that, he took one of the mermaid's scales and put it on the wound, it took a few seconds to see how the blood stopped gushing and was easily healed. "Here is the proof, my king" He took out the scale and showed him his hand "Of what was a wound, there is nothing left, only a scar.

Vegeta couldn't believe it, these scientists were monsters, evil and heartless beings. They had hurt her, they had tortured her, they had made her scream in pain. Damn sons of bitches, they deserved to rot in hell.

"Excellent. You have done a good job, doctor, in capturing this creature. " His father spoke “Do what is necessary, remove all his scales; it doesn't matter if he dies, they will serve us for the future "

Vegeta could not believe them, all of them were beings who were obsessed with the development of their empire, who would do their best to grow no matter what their people suffer.

He was not going to allow it, they were not going to harm his mermaid; he wouldn't allow it. They were no longer going to touch her a single hair, they would no longer experiment with her ... not anymore.


	11. Day 7: The shape of love (final part)

“Vegeta, we need to talk. To the royal room ”Said his father, leaving the laboratory without expecting him.

Giving one last look at his mermaid, he left the lab and followed his father. If I wanted to talk to him, well, he also had a lot to talk about with his father.

* * *

"What do you want to talk?" Vegeta snapped, entering the royal room bluntly. He saw his father directly, sitting on his throne, after a few minutes, he replied.

"May I know why you have been going to the lab these days?" His father asked directly.

Shit, apparently his father had found out that he had been going to the lab these days. Hmp, but ... what was that question about?

Crossing his arms, he replied “Can't I go to my future laboratory? As a future monarch I need to be aware of scientific advances "With a smile, he continued" Or can I not? "

It was not enough more than five seconds for his father to let out a great laugh that echoed throughout the room, generating an echo to be heard from all sides.

“Do you think me stupid, brat? I know perfectly why you've been going. ”His father faced him, rising from his throne. Vegeta couldn't help frowning at it. "Apparently a beautiful mermaid has enchanted you with her beauty, hasn't she?"

"It's none of your business," Vegeta replied.

Before this, his father advanced slowly towards him "Well, let me tell you that it will be better if you forget about that child and go looking for a woman you can marry"

"Hmp, I already told you, I will not marry" Vegeta answered bluntly "And don't threaten to dethrone me, you know perfectly well that Tarble will only lead our empire to failure." The look Vegeta gave his father could only be hate and hate more, he hated him so much. Since he was little he always did what his father ordered him, this time he was not going to allow or condemn a woman who did not even attract him, not when in his mind he wanted another. His father couldn't take the throne from him, he couldn't.

"Ha, and do you think you'll be happy with that stupid creature?" His father gave another annoying laugh in front of him "Well, try it, after all, he doesn't have much time to live" A malicious smile came from the king "It is only in a matter of hours that the procedures to remove their scales will begin. Did you think we would miss that opportunity? Not! I will remove every last scale from that creature to develop an empire! "

Unable to hold out any longer in fury, he struck his father, punching him in the face or as hard as possible, making him fall to the ground. “Dare to touch a single finger and I will forget that you are my father and I will kill you! You don't even touch her! " Vegeta exclaimed angrily. Who did he think he could do that to his mermaid? He was sure that if he touched even the slightest hair, he would beat it back himself.

And without waiting for an answer from his father, he left the royal hall.

He would have to find the fastest way to save her, he could not allow him to continue damaging her. Little did she care if it cost her the throne, they weren't going to hurt her, they weren't going to touch her! He wouldn't allow it, he would save her.

He himself was in charge of taking her to a haunted world for her, now he himself would return her home, even if it hurts his heart to do so.

* * *

Her entire body ached, she couldn't move, and even though she was in the water, she couldn't float to relieve her pain. The humans had hurt her, they had damaged her ... and they had removed some of her scales just for personal purposes, how selfish.

her parents were right, the outside was an evilly enchanting world, selfish, without mercy and no love ... Human beings did not deserve them, they did not deserve animals, they did not deserve to live.

Now she understood everything her brothers suffered, she didn't know which was worse, being eaten like her brothers the fish, being hunted like dolphins or being experiments like she was being. Whatever the form, it was painful.

She was chained, her neck ached, her scales burned, and her tail bled.

She must have obeyed her parents, what a fool she had been. If not for that, she would not be found in an artificial lagoon with a chain around her neck and being maliciously investigated with harmful experiments ...

She deeply regretted.

Despite having no voice, groans of pain still came out of her and with it, tears fell all over her face. She ried of pain, of anguish, but above all she cried of betrayal. Yes, of betrayal because she had waited for help from the being who had fallen in love and she did nothing, nothing ... she just stared at how they tortured her, looked as if nothing at all how she was suffering and did not help her.

All these last days that they had been together, spending time, eating together, swimming together… had it been nothing to him?

More tears started coming out of her eyes, so she was going to die as a piece of experiment.

He did not know how many minutes they spent lamenting about all this, but from one moment to another, the port of the laboratory opened. Leaving to see the only person who stole his heart these days.

She stopped crying at that, she wondered what he was doing here, why he was coming back ... she no longer wanted to suffer more than she could be. She knew that she was going to die and if that were the case, she would like to die with less pain.

She tried to back away when she saw him approach her; however, her body hurt so much that she didn't even have the strength to do it.

He sat on the last tier, facing her; they both looked at each other.

If they were going to kill her, they should do it right now, at least she would keep the last image of the being she loved the most. A tear could not help but fall from her face, he did not want to show herelf weak to anyone, but he could not ... she did not want to surrender, but there is no use fighting a war that the other side had already won.

He felt a warm hand touch her face, looked up at him "Forgive me ... I was an idiot ... You don't know the immense desire I had to kill those bloody insensitive ones who hurt you" He wiped a tear from her "Creatures like you deserve to continue being myths ... they were not made to live in this world, not in a world with us ... "

Bulma looked at him, noticed his regret ... he was sorry, he was not like the others ... he was good "That is why I must return to your world" He let out a sigh with difficulty "I myself brought you to this hell ... and I will be I am the one to save you from the demons "

Bulma was surprised at this, he was going to release her… but what about him? "It's my way of apologizing for everything I've done to you"

Separating from her, he stood up and took off his royal cloak, left it on the ground and entered the lagoon through it. "You will no longer be chained like an animal" He said grabbing her chain around her neck "Now you will be free" I release her from her chain. Bulma looked at him, he had a sad anger in her black eyes… he didn't want to release her, but he did… he did it for her.

Without waiting any longer, Bulma kissed him. If this was going to be the last time they were going to see each other, at least she wanted to remember him as her hero, she didn't want to forget him and not even him to do it with her.

A goodbye kiss, with many mixed feelings ... a kiss full of sadness, melancholy and pain, that was all or they could show themselves for the moment and because they suffered inside they would have to finish it.

With all the pain in his soul, Vegeta separated from her, breaking the kiss that he would never forget because he would not forget her. "We have to go, in one hour they will return, we must avoid them at all costs" He said looking at her.

Bulma nodded and at this, Vegeta carried her and lifted her out of the artificial pond. Bulma gasped in pain, her tail still aching. Vegeta ignored it and laid her delicately on his cloak, covered her gently and lifted her as carefully as he could.

Time was against them, they had to escape as quickly as possible.

* * *

He ran as fast as he could, he had to warn the king, this was of the utmost importance.

Forgetting manners and quickly entering the royal hall, she bowed to the king and said without waiting any longer, “Your majesty, the mermaid is missing. They took her away ”He said, breathing heavily.

"What did you say?" King Vegeta said totally incredulous at that, it couldn't be true. No one had access to the laboratory, only the scientists him and his son ...

Vegeta.

_“Dare to touch a single finger and I will forget that you are my father and I will kill you! You don't even touch her! "_

_“Dare to touch a single finger and I will forget that you are my father and I will kill you! You don't even touch her! "_

_“Dare to touch a single finger and I will forget that you are my father and I will kill you! You don't even touch her! "_

"Curse! Look for them immediately, him and that stupid creature! They will most likely head to the place where they found her! ”King Vegeta yelled, looking directly at the scientist and the soldiers, he ordered“ Do it now! ”

The soldiers immediately obeyed the king's orders, equipping themselves and getting ready to find both the prince and the mermaid.

"Go call your colleagues, grab what is necessary to catch the mermaid and prevent it from escaping" ordered the king and standing from his throne, said "And bring a tranquilizer, then my son will have a very hard lesson" And without waiting any longer, he left the royal hall.

He had to catch that insolent boy, he would kill the creature in his face and marry the woman he ordered, it was done. He should never have disobeyed him.

Never.

* * *

He tried not to hurt her as he ran as fast as he could, with every step he took he could feel her moan in pain each time, he just didn't want to hurt her more than he already was. "Don't worry we're about to reach the river, just hold on for a few minutes" Vegeta tried to calm her down.

Just thinking that in a few minutes he would leave her forever, it broke her soul. Yet he had to do it to free her to this hell, free her from this world, and return her to his own.

By now, his father would have found out what he had done. He would have sent the soldiers, scientists, and even he himself would go to look for him, him and his mermaid. She wasn't going to allow it, she wasn't going to let them kill her, she wasn't going to allow them to experiment on her. Not…

On his corpse.

When he visualized the forest he moved as fast as possible, he had heard the footsteps of people walking; it was the soldiers. She had to hurry, she wasn't going to let them take her… she wasn't.

Arriving at the lagoon, he bent down as fast as possible, took out the blanket and put it in the lagoon, this was the moment.

They both looked at each other, this was the last time they would see each other. They both didn't want to separate, but they couldn't, they had to; otherwise one of them would end up dead.

"Run, go. Hurry, come on. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine if you'll be fine ”He told her. Damn, he hated goodbyes, he totally hated them. He didn't want to see her go because he was sure that if she did, he would give a shit about his kingdom and go with her.

Bulma, for her part, didn't want to leave either. She couldn't, not when she knew what they were going to do to her, if he had helped her escape, he would most likely pay the consequences. He had saved her, he didn't deserve to be punished.

Floating and ignoring the pain she still felt, she approached him, taking his hand and motioned for him to go with her. She knew he was a human, but she would explain to her parents that he saved her, and that not all humans were bad, not if there were people like him.

"I can't, I can't go with you" Vegeta said touching his face and bringing his foreheads together "You have to go now, don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He kissed her forehead, damn it, for the first time in his life, he felt like tears were escaping him.

"Please ... Go away" he begged "They will not be long in coming, I need you to escape ..." Vegeta couldn't complete his sentence because he felt someone shoot him in the back.

He did not want to close his eyes, he should not, he had not ... but the substance that had been shot at him was forcing him, damn it ... And before collapsing he only said "Run, escape" And having the last image of the beautiful creature that stole his heart he fainted .


End file.
